When Beers Lead To Something More
by saraluver
Summary: Nick finds out Sara's pregnant with his child and doesn't accept it. When he realizes his mistake Sara doesn't want him. What can he do to get her back? NSGreg triangle. Eventual NS. CHAPTER 21 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Beers Lead to Something More

Pairing: Nick/ Sara Greg/Sara friendship

* * *

Chapter 1 

"_Oh my god, I'm gonna be sick," _thought Sara.

Sara quickly got off the bed and ran to her bathroom and emptied her stomach in the toilet bowl. She had been like this for weeks and she hated it.

"_I have to tell him."_

She rinsed her mouth and slowly made her way to her bed which was where she spent her time most besides work since these couple of weeks. She thought about the night it happened and started to sob.

* * *

_Flashbacks_

_Nick, I can't believe this," said Sara in frustration._

"_Sara, it's not in our hands, the DA won't file charges, we don't have enough evidence," said Nick trying to comfort his colleague. The case they were working can't even see the inside of the court because of lack of evidence. The case was affecting both of them especially Sara._

"_I know, that's why I'm mad, we both know he did it and we can't do anything about it, that sucks," said Sara._

"_I'm mad too, but we just have to let this go."_

"_Yeah, I know," said Sara even though she was not going to forget about this just like that._

"_You okay?"_

"_I will be, hey, it's the end of shift, you can go, don't need to babysit me," said Sara._

"_I'm not babysitting you, I'm just being a friend, want to have beers and a movie at my place," asked Nick._

_Sara just looked at him and smiled. She was so lucky to have a good friend like Nick._

"_Yeah, I'd love to," said Sara._

"_Great," said Nick smiling._

_An hour into the movie they had already finished two six pack of beer. They were laughing even though they were watching 'House of Wax' and their speeches were slurred. Sara was lying with her head on Nick's lap and Nick was playing with Sara's hair. They both had beer bottles in their hands._

"_Chad Michel Murray's hot," said Sara giggling._

"_He showed a little muscle and you say he's hot, chicks," said Nick taking a swig at his bottle._

"_Are you jealous," asked Sara looking at him with a grin._

"_Well, if you see my muscles, Chad whats-his-name'll be like the McDonalds clown to you," said Nick laughing. _

"_Are you inviting?"_

"_Maybe," said Nick._

_Sara got up and straddled Nick. She wrapped her arms around Nick's neck while Nick snaked his around Sara's waist. They were definitely not thinking straight._

"_Maybe, huh," said Sara kissing and nuzzling Nick's neck._

"_Yeah," said Nick huskily. He pulled Sara towards him and brought her lips to his. They were kissing passionately and hands were skillfully removing each other's clothes._

"_Bedroom," whispered Sara._

_Nick lifted a topless Sara and brought her to his bedroom and the rest was history._

_End of Flashbacks_

* * *

Sara felt stupid. Getting pregnant over a couple of beers. Okay there were a lot more beers involved. But it was so unlike her to be so stupid and forgot about protection. Well, it was kind of hard to think when you were intoxicated and Nick's toe curling touches. 

Sara fell asleep when she was crying and got up just in time for work. She got ready and made her way to the lab. She wished she won't bump into Nick because she really didn't want to tell him yet.

* * *

How was it? Love it? Hate it? I am really nervous about this story. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! I know there are plenty of fics just like this but I'm going to try and make it interesting. Stay tuned!

* * *

Chapter 2

Unfortunately Sara found him in the locker room getting ready to leave.

"Hey," said Sara hesitantly.

"Hey, Sara," said Nick looking up.

* * *

_(Flashbacks)_

_Sara woke up with a massive headache. She felt like crap. She wanted to get up but couldn't because an arm was loosely wrapped around her waist. That was when she realized her naked state andit was definitely a man's arm on her waist. Then it hit her, bad case, beers, Nick's place and…_

"_Oh my god," Sara mouthed because she didn't want to wake Nick. She turned to Nick and saw he was lying on his stomach and sleeping peacefully. Sara scanned the room for her clothes and saw a trail of clothing beginning from the living room. She slowly took Nick's arm off of her. Fortunately her pants were nearby. She got up and hoped Nick wouldn't get up. She made her way to the living room in search of her bra and top. She found them and picked it up._

"_Sara?"_

_Sara quickly wrapped herself with the top which didn't cover that much._

"_Damn it,"thought Sara__to herself. She had really hoped just to leave and act like nothing happened._

"_Sara, are you leaving," asked Nick. He was in his boxers._

"_Yeah," said Sara awkwardly. She just wanted to wear her top and get the hell out of there._

"_Sara, you can't just leave like that, we need to talk," said Nick._

"_Nick, can you turn around, I need toget onmy shirt."_

"_It's not like I've never seen you naked, Sara," said Nick chuckling. Sara just gave him a glare that meant she really didn't think this situation was funny._

"_All right, sorry," said Nick turning around._

_Sara quickly put on her shirt and shoved her bra into her pants' pocket._

"_You can turn around now, Nick."_

_Nick turned to Sara and they just looked at each. There were a few seconds of awkward silence until Sara broke it._

"_Nick, I…I need to go, I need to think about this."_

"_Sara, you can't just leave, we have to talk about what happened."_

"_I know, but not now, I need to think it over and I have a headache."_

"_Promise we'll talk later?"_

"_Yeah."_

_(End Of Flashbacks)_

* * *

So they talked and decided it was a mistake. It happened because they were trying to unwind after that tough case. But they both were in denial. They knew it was so much more and they have deeper feelings for each other but both of them were too afraid to admit those feelings. So they just remained friends even though it was more strained and awkward and not like before. They were unhappy but did nothing about it.

"Nick, I need to tell you something," said Nick.

"Yeah," said Nick. He looked up because Sara sounded really serious.

"You okay Sara, you look tired," asked Nick concerned. After what happened Nick still cared about her.

"Yeah, Nick, you have to sit down for this," said Sara taking a seat on the bench. Then followed by Nick.

Nick just sat next to Sara waiting her to tell him what was wrong. She was fidgeting and looking at her shoes. Then she slowly turned to Nick.

"Nick, please don't freak when I tell you this," said Sara.

"Sara, what are you talking about," asked Nick. He was really confused.

"I'm pregnant," said Sara. She just looked at Nick to gauge his reaction. He just sat there expressionless.

"Nick?" called Sara after few seconds of silence.

"What," asked Nick looking confused.

"I said I'm pregnant and it's yours," said Sara.

"Are you sure?" asked Nick not quiet believing it. He really wished this was just a dream because he really did not want to be a father just yet. Yes, his feelings for Sara was strong but a child? This was just toomuch for him.

"I'm sure, Nick, I took 5 pregnancy tests," said Sara feeling hurt because Nick was acting unlike how she hoped he would.

"Are you sure it's mine?" asked Nick. He knew he was being ridiculous but he just wished this wasn't happening. Sara was getting sadder and tears were forming in her eyes.

"It's yours, Nick, I've never been with anyone else since that night," said Sara sniffling.

"Sara, I'm sorry, but Ihave togo , I need to think this over," said Nick grabbing his stuff and started walking towards the door.

"Fine, if you don't want this baby, I'll raise it by myself," said Sara forcefully looking into his eyes.

Nick was stunned by her words.

"Sara, that's not what I meant."

"Save it, Nick,"

"If you want to act like this, fine by me," said Nick going out of the room. He knew his words were harsh but he was getting frustrated.

Sara sat on the bench and started to cry. She knew it was dangerous to cry in the locker room because someone might walk in on her. But she was so sad, disappointed and angry with Nick. This was his fault too but he acted like it was all her fault. He was there as well and she remembered despite her drunken state, he enjoyed it.

"Sara?" called Greg. She did not realize he walked in.

"Yeah, I'm just grabbing my stuff, I'll be right out," said Sara trying to get rid of Greg.

"Sara, are you okay? Why are you crying," asked Greg sitting next to her.

"I'm fine, Greg."

"No, you're not, Sara, tell me what's wrong," asked Greg taking her hand in his.

Sara sighed. She knew she couldn't hide it from Greg. He'd really grown up since he became a CSI and they were closer than they used to be.

"Greg, I'll tell you later, we need to work."

"Promise you'll tell me?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay," said Greg not letting go of Sara's hand.

"Greg, can you let go of my hand? I got togo wash my face," said Sara awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry, it's not like everyday I get to hold the lovely Sara Sidle's hand," said Greg. Sara just chuckled at him.

"You're cute, you know that," said Sara.

"I try."

"Why don't you go to briefing, I'll catch up."

"Okay."

* * *

Okay, there goes. REVIEW! I'd love to know what you think 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay sorry for the late update. I've been busy with exams. And the second biggest exam in my high school life is one month away. I'm scared as hell. And I'm in desperate need of a beta. Anyone interested? Just email me. Anyways here's chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

It was the end of Sara's shift. She just wanted to go home and curl in her bed. She hated Nick for making her feel like this but she knew she felt something for the father of the unborn child.

"_Why does he have to be such an ass,"_ thought Sara.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard someone ran up to her in the parking lot.

"Hey, Sara," said Greg breathlessly.

"Hey."

"You said you want to tell me what's going on with after shift."

"Yeah, follow me," said Sara. She really thought Greg could make fell better because she really needed to talk to someone. Greg followed Sara with his car and they headed towards her apartment.

"Want a drink," asked Sara.

Sure," said Greg.

Sara took a beer for Greg and water for herself. She took a seat on the couch and Greg followed.

"Sara, what's going on? You look really tired and I saw you cried just now, I'm worried, Sara," said Greg, concerned.

"I'm pregnant, Greg," said Sara.

"What," said Greg shocked. He did not know Sara was seeing anyone at the time.

"Congratulations, right, Are you happy about this," asked Greg.

"I don't know, I'm so confused right now," said Sara sighing.

"Sara, can I ask you something?"

"What," asked Sara looking at Greg.

"Who's the father? But if you don't want to tell me, that's fine, I don't want to pressure you."

Sara sighed. She laid her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

"It's Nick."

"Nick, Nick Stokes," asked Greg having the second shocking news of the day.

"Yup, the one and only," said Sara.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah, he freaked out and just left, I'm so hurt Greg, I mean it's not all my fault, he was there too," said Sara tears starting to slide down her cheeks.

"Sara, it's not your fault Nick's being an ass," said Greg taking her into her arms. Sara cried against her chest.

"I know, but I don't know what to do, I'm scared, I don't even know the first thing of how to take care a baby."

"Did you consider an abortion?"

"No, I'm not going to kill this baby, just because Nick is a chicken to accept," said Sara forcefully.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Sara, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to raise and love this baby even without Nick."

"I'm going to help you Sara, anything you need I'll be there for you," said Greg meaningfully.

"You'd that for me," said Sara looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I care for you."

"Thanks, Greg."

Sara hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Want to grab something to eat? I'm hungry," asked Greg trying to cheer her up.

"When are you not hungry," asked Greg smiling.

"When I'm sleeping," said Greg grinning.

"Okay, smart ass, why don't I just whip up something for both of us."

"Sara Sidle, cooking? Should I be scared," asked Greg with a mock scare. Sara playfully smacked his arm.

"You'll be surprised."

* * *

"Sara, I think I better go, you need your sleep and I need mine," said Greg.

"Um…. Greg, can you um… stay, I don't want to be alone," said Sara. She knew what she was doing was dangerous and she did not want Greg to think she was giving him hope for anything to happen but she really did not want to be alone.

" Are you sure," asked Greg shocked with her invitation.

"Yeah."

"Okay," said Greg awkwardly.

Greg followed Sara into her bedroom. It felt strange to him because he never imagined he could be Sara Sidle's room, well except in his wild dreams. Sara went under the covers in her pajamas that she changed in earlier.

"Sleep tight, Sara," said Greg going out of the room to sleep on the couch.

"Greg, can you stay?"

"Um….yeah, sure," said Greg. He stripped into his boxers and his shirt and joined Sara. He laid on his side of the bed and was not touching Sara like she had a disease or something. Sara felt he was tense and uncomfortable.

"Greg, I'm not gonna bite."

"Sorry," said Greg chuckling nervously.

Sara turned to him and laid against her shoulder and they both slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I know you all hate me now. Don't worry! I only write Nick and Sara fan fictions. Hehe. Anyways I was wondering if you guys want a sequel for 'Life's a Bumpy Road'. If many of you wants it I'll post it. Let me know through a review okay? Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews! I just finished the second biggest exam in my high school life and now I am a free girl! Woohoo! No tests whatsoever until next year! Anyways here's chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4 

Greg and Sara arrived at the lab together just in time for shift. When they walked into the locker room, they saw Nick at his locker changing his shirt. Sara tensed because she really didn't want to see him.

"Nick," said Greg coldly.

"Hey Greg," said Nick. He took a glance at Sara. Sara saw this and saw guilt in his eyes.

"I never thought you were a coward," said Greg casually taking his things from his locker. Sara's head whipped towards Greg.

"_What the hell is he doing," _thought Sara. Sara looked at Greg and gave him a 'please don't do it' look. Greg just ignored her because he really wanted to give Nick a piece of his mind.

"What," asked Nick confused.

"Greg, please don't do this," pleaded Sara.

"Sara, he can't just hurt you and get away with it," said Greg.

"So you know? Why did you tell him, Sara? This is none of his business," said Nick.

"What am I supposed to do Nick? Even the father of this child doesn't care about me or this baby."

"Sara, it's not I don't care for you, it's just….,"

"It's just you don't want the responsibility of having a child," said Greg bitterly.

"Stay out of this, Greg."

"Make me," said Greg challenging Nick. Nick just stared at him with fiery eyes.

"Guys, please don't," said Sara. She really did not want this to be a competition of who had more testosterone. Both of them just ignored Sara. Nick pushed Greg into the bay of lockers but Greg was not intimidated. He stalked towards Nick in a mission to hut him bad. He stopped when he saw Sara swaying and falling on the ground.

"Sara," cried Nick. He quickly went to her side.

"What the hell is going here," asked Grissom at the doorway.

"Sara fainted," said Greg taking his cell phone to call 911.

"What happened?"

"We got into an argument," said Nick.

"About what?"

"That's for Sara to tell you."

Suddenly Sara started to stir on Nick's lap. Greg put away his phone once he saw Sara was coming to.

"Sara, wake up," said Nick.

She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to get used with the light.

"Are you okay?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, just a little headache," said Sara.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital," said Nick.

"No, I'm fine," said Sara sitting up.

"Are you sure," asked Greg.

"Yeah."

"But you have to go to home, you're in no condition to work," instructed Grissom.

"Grissom, I'm fine," said Sara. She stood up to prove to Grissom that she was fine but almost fell again but luckily Nick grabbed her waist to prevent her from falling.

"Sara, you're not okay, you have to go home," said Grissom.

"Okay, fine," said Sara pointedly.

"What about me," asked Greg. He was hoping he could go with Sara.

"You stay, we have cases," said Grissom going out of the room.

Greg turned to Nick and looked coldly at him.

"You take care of her, if you hurt her again…,"

"Greg, relax," said Sara.

Nick helped Sara by circling his arm around waist and Sara put her arm behind his neck and they made their way towards the parking lot.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay since the last time I updated was ages ago. So I decided to post two chapters this time since you guys have been the best readers and reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Thanks Nick," said Sara going out of the car as they arrived in front of her place.

"I'm going in," said Nick.

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine," said Sara.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Sara."

"Fine."

Nick got out of the car and went around to get Sara. He helped her to the door.

"I think I'm going to go change," said Sara once they were inside her apartment.

"Okay, I'll just wait here."

Sara took a little longer to change because she was trying to compose herself after what happened between Nick and Greg. She really did not want to be the cause of both of them fighting. When she finally went out of the room, she could smell pancakes wafting from the kitchen. She went to the kitchen and saw Nick at her stove.

"Nick, what are you doing," asked Sara.

"I just thought you were hungry, so I made some pancakes for both us."

"Oh," said Sara. If Nick was not the coward that did not want to take his responsibility, he was the sweetest man Sara had ever met.

"You go rest on the couch, I'll call you when it's done," said Nick.

"Okay, I am a little tired," admitted Sara.

Sara laid on the couch and covered her eyes with her arm and put the other protectively on her stomach. Few minutes later Nick was done with the pancakes and wanted to call her when he saw she was sleeping on the couch.

"Sara," called Nick softly kneeling beside the couch.

Sara slowly stirred and opened her eyes.

"Nick?"

"The pancakes are done."

Sra sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, I must be tired than I thought."

"It's fine, you needed it," said Nick. He felt guilty. He was the reason she was like this.

"Come on," said Nick helping her up.

"Nick, I can get up on my own."

"I know, I just want to help."

Sara just let him but she was a little confused because Nick did not want this baby but he still did these nice things for her. She was really confused but she did not want to analyze it just yet because her head was spinning. Sara took a seat at the table and Nick sat in front of her. Sara already took a few bites of the pancakes when she dashed towards the bathroom.

"Sara, are you okay," asked Nick worried.

"I'm pregnant, Nick, it's morning sickness," snapped Sara. She glared angrily at Nick. It really ticked her off the way Nick was being all nice to her but he still did not want the baby.

"Thanks for breakfast but I want to go to sleep, you know were the door is," said Sara bitterly.

Nick just backed off because he knew it was all his fault. He really wanted to accept the baby but he cannot make himself. Sara slammed the bedroom door and laid on her bed and started crying.

* * *

Okay there goes chapter 5. Please **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey thanx for all the reviews. Glad I didn't lose all of my readers. Hehe…So anyways here's chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6 

Greg just finished shift and there was only one thing on her mind, Sara. He really hated Nick for what he was doing to Sara. But he had to be civil with him because Sara did not need any added pressure. It really was not good for her and the baby. He made his way to her house to make sure she was okay. He was doing all this because he really cared about Sara, maybe a little more than just friends. He knocked slowly on her door and waited. Few seconds later Sara opened the door.

"Hey," said Sara. She was really glad that Greg was there.

"Have you been crying?" asked Greg. He noticed her tear stained face.

Sara just sighed. She really hated feeling vulnerable. She just opened the door wider and let him in. She walked to the couch while Greg was following her closely. She sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands.

"Sara are you okay?" asked Greg putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I hate this, Greg, I wish all of this didn't happen," said Sara sniffling.

"What did he do, Sara?" asked Greg. He thought Nick had said something to hurt Sara.

"That's just it, he was being so nice but he still doesn't want this baby, I don't get it," said Sara looking at Greg like he had all the answers.

"Sara, it's okay to let it all out, he's the stupid one, he doesn't know what he's missing, you're a great woman and you're going to be one hell of a mother," said Greg.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to help you through it."

"Thanks Greg, you're great, you know that," said Sara.

"Well, anything for you Sara,"

Sara smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek. She swore she saw Greg blushed a little.

"Did you set an appointment with a doctor," asked Greg.

"Yeah, before I told Nick about the baby, it's this Thursday."

"Want some company?"

"Yeah, I would like that but you don't have to….,"

"Sara, I want to," said Greg.

"Okay," said Sara. Right now she thought Greg was the only one she could count on. She wished it was Nick that made her feel like that.

* * *

Sara and Greg were at the beginning of shift. Sara was really nervous because she was going to talk to Grissom about taking a night off that Thursday. She and Greg ware going for her check-up. She really did not want to tell Grissom about the baby but she knew she had to. 

"You ready for this," asked Greg.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Sara.

Greg knocked on the door and they both went in after they heard Grissom.

"Greg, Sara, I'll be out in a minute for briefing," said Grissom not taking his eyes away from his paperwork.

"Umm…Grissom, I need to talk to you," said Sara. Grissom looked up and took his glasses off.

"Have a seat," said Grissom. Sara and Greg each took a seat in front of Grissom. Grissom studied Sara. She was really nervous and turned to Greg for him to start first.

"Grissom, we want to talk about what happened the other day in the locker room."

"Okay."

Sara decided just to tell the truth and get it over with.

"I'm pregnant and I just thought you should know." Grissom was rendered speechless. H e just looked at Sara blankly.

"What?" asked Grissom after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I'm pregnant."

"When?"

"Few weeks ago I think but I don't know how far along it is exactly because I haven't went for check-up yet."

"That's why we want to talk to you, Sara and I want a night off this Thursday, she's going for her check-up," explained Greg.

"And why are you taking a night off too?"

"I'm going with Sara, I don't want her going alone," said Greg.

"Okay, I'll just have to pull some people from dayshift."

"Thanks, Griss," said Sara.

"Sara, who's the father?" asked Grissom. He assumed it was Greg. Sara answered without looking up. She was staring at her lap.

"It's Nick." Grissom was silent for a moment. Finally he shook himself out of his trance and spoke.

"I won't tell anyone, this is your business and it's your right to tell other people."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," said Sara.

"But you do know at some point you can't go out into the field."

"Yeah," said Sara sighing.

"Anything else?" asked Grissom.

"No, I'll see you in the breakroom," said Sara.

She and Greg went out of the room and went straight towards the breakroom. Sara went straight to the coffee machne.

"Sara, what are you doing?" asked Greg.

"Getting some coffee," said Sara like it was the moor obvious thing in the world.

"Sara, you're pregnant, remember?"

"This sucks," said Sara realizing she cannot have coffee.

"You know, if it makes you any better, I'll stop having coffee with you," said Greg.

"No thanks, I don't think anything can be done around here if both of us can't have coffee, we pretty much live on it," said Sara.

"You have a point there," said Greg smiling.

Few minutes later Grissom came in and the shift started.

* * *

Okay there goes chapter 6. 

A/N: The team are still separated in this story. But I'm really glad they're together again in season 6.

As always please **REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!

Chapter 7

Thursday:

"I don't know why I'm so nervous," said Sara to Greg. They were waiting in outside of the doctor's office for their turn.

"It's okay to be nervous, Sara," said Greg.

"I'm really glad you're here, I don't think I can do this alone," said Sara squeezing his hand.

"I'm glad to be here," said Greg smiling to her.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" asked Greg as they walked into Sara's apartment.

"Yeah," said Sara. It was not bad until the doctor called Greg 'Mr. Sidle' and thought he was the dad. Greg was unsuccessfully trying to hide his laughter while Sara awkwardly explained that he was not the father.

"Want some water?" asked Sara.

"No, you sit, I'll get it," said Greg leading Sara to the couch.

"Uh…okay," said Sara. She sat on the couch and seconds later Greg came back with two bottled water. He handed her one and sat next to her. Sara was lying on the couch. Greg lifted her legs up and sat on the couch. He started to massage the soles of her feet.

"Oh Greg, that feels good," said Sara.

"Yeah, I heard pregnant women's feet swell all the time."

Sara just chuckled.

"That's not until when I'm big as an elephant, Greg," said Sara.

"You're not going to be big like an elephant, that's scientifically impossible," said Greg.

"Thanks for the info, Dr Sanders," said Sara sarcastically.

"You wanna go to bed? You look tired."

"Nah, I just want to watch some TV."

"Want some company?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, I'd like that," said Sara smiling. Greg got up and took the remote control and went back to join Sara on the couch. Sara sat up and leaned on Greg.

"So, what do you want to watch?"

"Anything's fine," said Sara.

Greg changed the channel a few times until they reached the Discovery Channel. The Medical Detectives was on.

"Oooh… I wanna watch this," said Sara.

"Wouldn't expect anything else from you," teased Greg.

Sara glared at him and tried to act mad but when she saw Greg smiling she just dissolved into laughter and swatted him playfully.

"Okay, sorry," said Greg putting his arm around her shoulder.

Sara smirked and put her head on his shoulder. Sara could not help thinking how a good a friend Greg was being. She was very curious why he was doing all of this for her but she was very grateful nonetheless.

"Greg, why are you doing this?" asked Sara looking up to him.

"Do what?"

"All of this, helping me through all this stuff."

"I'm your friend," said Greg simply.

"Well, Grissom's my friend too, but he's not here with me."

"Well….um… he's busy," said Greg not convincingly. He really did not want Sara to know about his secret feelings towards her.

"Greg, seriously why are you doing this, I want to know," said Sara sitting up and looked at him.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Bur please don't be mad," said Greg.

"I won't," promised Sara.

"I am doing this because I'm your friend and I really care for you but besides all of that I really like you Sara and not just as a friend, and I think if we give it try we can start something great," said Greg.

"Oh," said Sara dumbfounded.

"Sara, I'm sorry, I know this must be hard for you, you really didn't need to hear all of this, you have other stuff you have to think about, your baby and all….,"

"Greg, stop, I'm not mad, just shocked is all, um.. can you leave, I need to think about this" said Sara.

"Oh, okay," said Greg getting up.

"Greg, I'm don't hate you or rejecting you, I just need to think about this."

"You just take as much time you want, Don't mind me," said Greg.

"See you at the lab?"

"Yeah," said Greg going out of the house.

Sara closed the door and leaned against it. She sighed and made her way tothe couch. She really did know what to do. She knew she was in love with Nick but Greg had been nothing but great to her unlike Nick.She was really confused.

"_I hope I'll make the right decision," thought Sara._

I know you guys are mad at me now. Don't worry! I'm just trying to complicate things more. Haha. Anyways please **REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update. I went to my grandma's. Damn it was so boring! Anyways here's chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8 

The next day Sara arrived at the lab just minutes before the shift started. She was up thinking about the decision she was going to make. She also was a little dizzy because of the morning sickness.

"Hey Sara," said Greg as he walked into the locker room.

"Hey," said Sara taking her stuff out of her locker.

"You're a little late today," said Greg.

"Yeah, I was up… thinking, and I'm a little woozy by those damn morning sickness."

"You okay?" asked Greg concerned.

"Yeah."

Greg did not want to look eager to find out Sara's decision since his little confession but he could not help it. Luckily, Sara was assigned to help out swing shift while Greg had a 419 with Grissom. The downside was she had to work with Nick.

Everybody as in Catherine, Warrick and Nick were having coffee except for Sara. She was drinking tea instead. Nick was not the only one that noticed this. Catherine was eyeing Sara suspiciously. She has gained a little weight and been kind of sick looking lately. Her suspicion was confirmed because while they were discussing their case, Sara suddenly looked rather pale and excused herself to the bathroom. Nick just looked knowingly and Catherine followed her. Warrick just sat there, clueless.

"Sara, are you okay?" asked Catherine standing outside the stall Sara was in.

"I'm fine, Cath," said Sara. She really did not want Catherine to find out. Few minutes later she came out and rinsed her mouth. She could feel Catherine's eyes on her.

"Sara, are you pregnant?" asked Catherine boldly. Sara knew she could not get away with this.

"What makes you think that?" asked Sara.

"Well, you've gained a little weight, you didn't drink coffee which was kinda weird since you pretty much live on it."

Sara just sighed and cursed mentally because out of all those jobs out there, she had to work with observant people.

"Yeah," said Sara almost a whisper.

"I knew it! Who's the father? Is it Greg because I saw you ad him are getting a little closer," asked Catherine.

"God, I wish it was him," said Sara in a whisper.

"What?"

"It's not Greg, Cath, it's Nick."

"Really? Didn't see that one coming," said Catherine.

"But I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Yeah, sure, but are you okay? You don't seem all that happy."

"It's complicated, I'll tell you when the time is right," said Sara.

"Okay."

"Can we please get back to the briefing room? This bathroom is making me sick."

"Yeah."

They walked back to the briefing room. Nick and Warrick were reviewing the evidence. They looked up when Sara and Catherine walked in.

"You okay, Sara?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah."

Sara turned to Nick and saw he was studying her. When he realized she saw him, he quickly turned away. As they continued working, he swore he saw Catherine was giving him looks like she knew something. But he just brushed it off.

* * *

Later at the end of shift Sara went to the locker room to pack up her stuff. Catherine already went home while Nick and Warrick was still doing paperwork. As she went into the locker room she saw Greg at his locker. 

"Hey Greg," said Sara.

"Hey Sara," said Greg with a big smile. He was happy to see her.

"How was shift?" asked Greg. He wanted to know if everything was okay since she was working with Nick.

"Okay, I just helped out a little bit."

Greg wanted to ask if she was okay being aroundNick and all but did not want to sound overprotective. Sara knew what he wanted to know by his expression.

"Greg, I'm fine," said Sara reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just worried about you," said Greg.

"Thanks, but I can handle it."

"Yeah, I know."

Sara sat on the bench and was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Greg, about what you said yesterday, I have given it a lot of thought."

"Yeah?" asked Greg expectantly sitting next to her.

"And um… I think… I want to give us a try," said Sara looking at him. Greg was shocked, he did not expect Sara to give him a chance.

"Really? Oh god, thanks Sara, I promise I'm going to make this work."

"But Greg, I hope we could take this slow, I'm still going through a lot."

Greg took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Sara, it's okay, I'll help you through it, I'm not asking you to fall madly in love with me and have kids with me, I just want you to give me a chance to make you happy."

"Thanks Greg."

They looked into each other's eyes and Greg slowly leaned in and kiss Sara. She was hesitant at first but she knew if she wanted to be happy she had to open up. So she kissed him back.

"Want me to take you home?" asked Greg as they pulled away.

"What about my Denali?"

"I'll pick you up from your house."

"Okay."

Greg smiled and took her hand and they walked out of the room. But at the doorway they bumped into Nick.

"Greg," said Nick even though he was looking at Sara with sad eyes. Sara's expression mirrored his.

"Hey," said Greg not realizing the look Nick and Sara were giving each other. They walked pass Nick but their gazes did not break. Finally Sara turned away from Nick's gaze.

Sara was doing this because she wanted she and her baby to be happy and she thought she could be happy with Greg if given time. Even though she knew she was still in love with Nick.

Nick walked into the locker room and sat on the bench with feeling of regret in his heart. What Greg and Sara did not know was Nick heard everything they said. Now he was beating himself for rejecting Sara and his baby. He was still in love with Sara even though he really tried to deny it and it hurts to hear she was with another man, another better man than him.

* * *

I know u guys want to rip my throat out now. Don't worry! This story is far from finished. Just a reminder, I'm a Snicker and will always write Snickerish stories! Anyways REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews! Even the negative ones. I appreciate your opinion. And to AnMaDeRoNi, I don't really like going to my grandma's because there's no internet or cable. So boring! Anyways here's chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9

After about fifteen minutes since Greg and Sara left, Nick was still sitting on that bench in the locker room. He was banging his head on the locker.

"Stupid."

BANG

"Stupid."

BANG

"Stupid."

BANG

And that was how Warrick found him when he walked into the locker room. He wanted to go home when he saw Nick like this.

"Everything okay, man?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah, fine," said Nick.

"Oh, so banging your head on the locker and calling yourself stupid is just a hobby?" asked Warrick sarcastically.

Nick just glared at him.

"Okay, sorry, I don't want to pick a fight with you, just want to know if you're okay," said Warrick.

"I'm fine, War," said Nick. Those words did not sound convincing even to Nick's own ears.

"Yeah right, come on, have a beer with me," said Warrick.

Nick just groaned inwardly. Beer. The thing that made him feel like this. He knew it was stupid to blame those beers. It was all his fault

"I'm not in the mood," said Nick.

"No way, you're coming with me if you like it or not," said Warrick. Nick looked up and saw Warrick was serious.

"Fine," said Nick lazily. So he reluctantly got up and went away with Warrick.

* * *

"Thanks Greg," said Sara as his car arrived at her apartment.

"It's my pleasure. Want me to come up?" asked Greg.

"No, it's okay, I just want to sleep, I'm a little tired," said Sara.

"Okay, if you need anything, just call me, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Greg," said Sara starting to get out of the car. But Greg stopped her by taking her hand to his.

"Sara, I just want to say thanks because giving me a chance to be with you," said Greg.

"Greg, I'm the one that's supposed to thank you, you've been nothing but great to me, I really appreciate it."

Greg just smiled and gave Sara a quick kiss on the lips. Sara was still trying to get used to those.

"Bye Greg," said Sara.

"Bye Sara, I'll call you when I want to pick you up."

"Okay," said Sara getting out of the car.

Sara walked to her apartment and as soon as she arrived to her apartment she made her way to her bedroom. She changed into more comfortable clothes and got on her bed. She tried to sleep but couldn't. She kept thinking back about Nick's look at the locker room.

"_Does he still have feelings for me?" thought Sara._

She knew she should not be thinking like that because she was with Greg now. But she could not help it. She loved Nick and no matter what she did she could not convince herself to love Greg. He was just a very dear friend to her. But another part of her brain kept saying maybe she could love Greg if given time and Sara was going to follow that part of her brain because she really wanted her and her baby to be happy.

* * *

Meanwhile Nick and Warrick were at a bar near that lab. There were not many people at the time and Nick was very grateful for that.

"What's going on with you, Nick?" asked Warrick. Both of them had beers in their hands.

"Nothing, just a little tired from work," lied Nick.

"Don't give that bull to me Nick, I know you and something else is bothering you."

Nick just sighed and took a swig at his beer.

"Does this have anything to do with Sara running off to the bathroom just now?" asked Warrick.

Nick who was playing with the neck of the bottle suddenly stopped. Warrick knew he had hit home.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, when she went to the bathroom you looked like you knew something and it didn't help when you guys kept giving each other looks."

"Fine, I'll tell you, well, it started off when I slept with Sara," said Nick.

"What!" exclaimed Warrick.

"Yeah, a little too much drinking and the next thing I know I was in bed with her."

"So what happened next?"

Nick told Warrick everything. How Sara told him about the baby, he rejected her and the baby, his fight with Greg and even the scene he witnessed earlier.

"Whoa." Was the only thing Warrick could say.

"And I really hate myself right now for not accepting Sara at the first place."

"What the hell were you thinking, man? Treating Sara like that," said Warrick ready to smack him on the head.

"That's just it, I wasn't thinking, when I heard the baby was mine, I freaked," said Nick.

"Nick, you have to make this right."

"How? Now she's with Greg, and I could never tell her I love her!" said Nick banging the table. He was very frustrated with the situation he was in.

"You're in love with Sara?" asked Warrick disbelievingly.

"Yeah."

"Nick, you gotta do something, this is tearing you inside," said Warrick.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you have to give it a shot, if you say you love her so much, you have to do it" said Warrick.

"Okay, I'll do it," said Nick getting up.

"Now?"

"Yeah, I need to tell her now," said Nick.

"Okay, good luck, man," said Warrick.

"Thanks War, you really helped me a lot," said Nick.

"Yeah, now go get your girl," said Warrick smiling.

* * *

How was it? Hope you like it! So what's going to happen next? Until then please REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I know I haven't updated for like ages. That's because I am now living in a boarding school. It sucks!I'm on a break now so I have the time to update. I'm going to update more than one chapter at one time because I really wanna finish this story. I hope I haven't lost all of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 10

Greg arrived at Sara's apartment to pick her up to go to the lab together. Greg knocked softly on her door and few seconds later Sara opened the door.

"Hey Sara," said Greg walking into the apartment. He leaned in and gave Sara a kiss.

"Hi Greg, I'm ready, I just have to take my stuff," said Sara.

"Okay, I'll wait here," said Greg. He noticed that Sara looked tired and like something was bothering her. He will have to ask her about that.

"Okay, I'm ready."

They walked to Greg's Denali and got into the car.

"Sara, are you okay?" asked Greg as he drove the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" asked Sara looking at Greg.

"You look tired, like you didn't sleep, is something bothering you?" asked Greg, concerned.

"Are you telling me I look like crap?" asked Sara. Greg just chuckled.

"That's not what I mean, you can never look like crap even if you wanted to be," said Greg.

"Good to know," said Sara laughing.

"Seriously Sara, are you okay?"

Sara decided just to tell Greg what happened.

"Well, Nick came to my place."

"What did he want?" asked Greg gripping the steering wheel.

"He said he's sorry for what he did, and he said he wanted to take responsibility on the baby," said Sara.

"And what did you say?"

"Well, I said he could, I mean it's his baby too," said Sara.

"Are you okay with it?"

"I'm okay, I guess," said Sara.

"What else did he say?" asked Greg wanting to know every detail.

"Uh.. that's it," said Sara. She knew she was lying but she did not want Greg to know about Nick being in love with her. She did not want to hurt him. But mostly she wanted to hide the fact that she still loved Nick.

"Don't worry, Sara, we'll get through this," said Greg taking her hand in his.

"Thanks, Greg," said Sara. She knew it was wrong to lie to Greg but she had to.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the lab. After they talked about Nick, they fell into silence because both of them had something in their minds. Greg was questioning whether Nick was sincere or not while Sara was feeling guilty for not telling Greg the whole truth. Be fore they got out of the car, Greg firmly grabbed Sara's hand.

"You're gonna be alright?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine, Greg, don't worry."

"I'm just concerned about you."

"Greg I know you're doubting Nick right now, but please for me, be civil with him."

"I will, don't worry about me, just take care of yourself," said Greg caressing the back of Sara's hand.

"Thanks Greg," said Sara. She leaned in and gave Greg a kiss.

* * *

Nick just arrived at the parking lot of the lab. He saw Sara's Denali and Greg's was near it but he was curious because the engine of Greg's car was on. So he walked over to it and peered at the mirror. What he saw made him felt like his heart was being squeezed hard. Sara and Greg were kissing with Sara's hands in his hair and Greg was caressing her face. Nick felt like he wanted to punch that mirror and beat the crap out of Greg for kissing his Sara. But he knew he could not because Sara was not his to begin with. So he just walked off into the lab.

* * *

Once Nick arrived at the break room, he went straight for the coffee pot. He really needed it because he had not had any sleep lately. But when he tasted it, he felt like his throat was melting. The coffee was horrible.

"Should've waited for this," said Greg holding up his Blue Hawaiian. He noticed Nick had this disgusted expression on his face. He decided to make peace with Nick for Sara.

"Yeah," said Nick laughing.

Greg walked to the coffee pot and started a new batch. He waited at the counter for the coffee to finish while Nick sat on the couch.

"So, Sara told me you came to see her," started Greg.

"Yeah, why?" asked Nick a little guarded. He was a little surprised that Sara told Greg what happened.

"I'm glad you want to take the responsibility on the baby and I hope you're sincere with Sara because I really do not want her to get hurt again."

"I don't want her to get hurt too, and I am sincere, so you don't have to worry," said Nick guardedly.

"Look, Nick, I know we haven't been in good terms lately, but I really want us to be civil to each other because of Sara, she doesn't need us fighting when she has other stressful things on her lap."

"Yeah, I know, and I am sorry I have been a real jerk to her but now I wanna make everything right," said Nick.

"Thanks man," said Greg. They gave each other a manly hug while Sara was walking into the room. She was a little surprised to see them like that but glad they made up.

"Hey guys," said Sara smiling.

"Hey Sara," said Greg. Sara took a seat on the couch next to Greg while Nick stood at the counter sipping his coffee. Sara and Greg sat a little too close o Nick's liking but he tried to ignore that because he knew sooner or later Sara will realize her true feelings.

"How are you feeling, Sara?" asked Nick.

"As fine as a pregnant woman can be."

"When is your next check up?" asked Greg.

"Tomorrow."

"Crap! I'm on call tomorrow," said Greg.

It's fine, I'll go by myself."

"Uh.. I can go with you," said Nick.

"Um.. yeah, sure if you want to," said Sara giving Nick a small smile.

Greg felt a pang of jealousy but quickly shook it off because he trusted Sara. Besides Nick was the father of the baby and he had every right to help Sara through the pregnancy.

"I'm so sorry, Sara, I would have came if I didn't have work," said Greg apologetically.

"It's okay, Greg, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't function."

"Okay, I'm just concerned."

"Don't worry, I'm going to be okay," said Sara giving Greg a peck on the lips. Greg was a little surprised that Sara freely did that in front of Nick. He could see Nick's jaw tightened and he was clenching his fist so hard it almost turned white. But Greg did not really think much about that because he was on cloud nine after Sara's kiss.

"Okay, slow night tonight, Greg a 419 with me and Sara, paperwork for you," said Grissom. Sara groaned because she really hated paperwork.

"Is it swing shift already: asked Grissom directing his question to Nick. He really could not keep track of the time anymore.

"No, just wanna tie up some loose ends about my case."

"Okay, Greg get going, Sara, up, now," said Grissom walking out of the room.

"I'm going, Griss," said Sara, irritated.

"Bye Sara, see you after shift," said Greg.

"Okay."

Greg got off the couch and walked out of the room. Sara got up and wanted to start doing her paperwork when she was halted by Nick.

"You didn't tell him about what I said, didn't you?" asked Nick.

"He doesn't need to know and you shouldn't tell him either," said Sara.

"Why not? I mean he is your _boyfriend_, he has to know," said Nick sarcastically.

"Nick, stay out of my business."

"Fine, I'll pick you up tomorrow at your house."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," said Sara bitterly.

"Sara, I want to, I really want to be there for you and our baby," said Nick.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," said Sara walking out of the room. Nick just sighed. He rubbed his temple in frustration.

"_Why does he have to be so stubborn?"_ thought Nick.

He knew Sara was trying to tell him that she could not be with him when she kissed Greg in front of him. He really wanted to ignore the fact that Sara was with Greg and just focus on the baby but it was so hard, he really loved Sara and he kept blaming himself because he did not realize that sooner.

* * *

Okay hope you like that chapter. REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay here's the next chapter. I think I want to post two chapters a day. But I'm on break just for a week. Anyways just enjoy this chappie.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Greg, what are you doing here?" asked Sara. She was getting ready to go to the hospital with Nick who had not came yet when someone rang the bell.

"Is it wrong for me to visit someone that I care about?" said Greg giving his boyish smile. Sara could not help but smile back.

"Come on in, smartass," said Sara letting Greg in and closed the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work in like 20 minutes?"

"I can make it," said Greg sheepishly.

"And you wonder why I don't let you drive," said Sara smiling.

"Don't I get a kiss first?" said Greg.

"No," said Sara teasingly. She took a step back a little.

"Sara…," said Greg walking slowly towards her.

"What?" said Sara taking few more steps backwards.

"It's not nice to tease people, Sara, didn't your mother teach you that?"

"Well, the only thing my mom said was boys are bad," said Sara. Greg just chuckled. Suddenly Sara stopped walking backwards because her back was blocked by the wall. Greg just gave her a smug grin and put his hands on either side of her waist. He raised his eyebrows in a 'what-are-you-gonna-do-now' kind of way.

"Greg…," started Sara but she was silenced by his lips. Sara thought it was just a brief kiss but Greg deepened the kiss. She did not know why, maybe just the feel of somebody cared about her made her responded the kiss. They traded few kisses until someone rang the doorbell. They quickly pulled away, breathless.

"I uh.. should get that," said Sara breathless.

"Yeah," said Greg smiling.

Sara got the door and there stood Nick Stokes. She completely forgot about Nick.

"Hey Sara," said Nick giving his thousand dollar smile.

"Hey," said Sara a little breathy. That was when Nick realized someone was there.

"Hey Nick," said Greg emerging next to Sara. Sara cursed mentally because she did not want Nick to know Greg was there. She knew Greg was her boyfriend and it was her business but she felt guilty doing that to Nick.

"Greg," said Nick smiling.

"Okay, I gotta go now or Griss gonna have my ass," said Greg.

"Yeah."

"Bye Sara," said Greg giving Sara a kiss on the cheek.

Greg walked out of the door and Sara invited Nick in. Nick could see her lips were swollen a little and that made him feel like slapping or kissing some sense into her. The latter sounded better to him.

"You ready?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Sara and Nick were in Nick's Denali on their way to the doctor's office. They were in an awkward silence.

"Sara, I just wanna say I'm sorry because I have been all over you personal business and pushing you, I really want us to be normal again," said Nick breaking the silence.

"I want that too, I really do, but you have to understand I can't be with you."

"Even though that's hard for me to do, I'll do it for our friendship."

"Thanks Nick," said Sara with a smile.

At the hospital:

"Sara, why do you look so nervous: asked Nick while they were waiting.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah," said Nick chuckling.

"It's just I'm afraid the baby's not healthy or anything," said Sara.

"The baby's fine Sara, don't worry too much," assured Nick.

"I know but I feel like I'm not going to be a good mom, I've never thought I'd even be a mom, ever," said Sara.

"Well, that's my fault," said Nick trying to relax Sara. All he got was a glare.

"It's okay, everybody feels like that with their firstborn, you never know what you are capable of until you have to do it, you're going to be a great mom, Sara," said Nick taking her hand in his and gave it an assuring squeeze.

"Thanks Nick," said Sara, glad Nick was there for her.

* * *

Okay there goes another chapter. Don't worry! THIS IS GONNA BE SNICKER. You just have to be patient with me. Anyways REVIEW please! 


	12. Chapter 12

Oh my god thanks for all the reviews. I seriously thought no one would want to read my fic anymore. You guys rock! Anyways here's chapter 12

* * *

Chapter 12

Few months later:

Sara was in her fifth month of pregnancy. She had been better after she resolved things with Nick but she knew those feelings between them were still there even though she tried to ignore it because she did not want to break Greg's heart after all that he had done for her.

Grissom also had banned her from field work and now she was only doing paperwork. That was because everything she smelt will make her want to vomit. Now all she could do was paperwork and Nick and Greg made sure that was all she did. Sara was a little ticked off but grateful she had two wonderful men that cared about her.

Sara was walking towards the lab because she wanted to stretch after mountains of paperwork she had done.

"Hey guys," said Sara. Nick and Greg were at the lab waiting for Mia to give them their DNA results.

"Sara..," started Nick.

"What are you doing here?" continued Greg. Sara just rolled her eyes. She hated it when they act like this over protective brothers.

"I was just tired with all those paperwork."

"But you know those chemicals here are not good for the baby," said Greg.

"And for you either," continued Nick.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two? You continue each other's sentence like you're meant to be together," said Sara smiling.

"Sara, we're serious here."

"I'll be fine, you are so over reacting out of nothing," said Sara.

"I'm over-reacting?" said Greg pointing at himself like it was so unbelievable.

"Yeah, give her a break," said Mia. She could not slap off the smile off of her face. She did not know the whole story about Sara's pregnancy but all she knew Sara had two men that loved her to death but Sara had not realized that.

"Thanks Mia," said Sara.

"Sara, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here," came Grissom's voice from the doorway. Sara just groaned.

"Yeah, that's what we were trying to tell her," said Nick.

"Griss.. oh.. ow," said Sara holding her stomach.

"Sara, are you okay?" asked Nick. He and Greg were already holding her.

"Yeah, fine, I think it just kicked, feel it!" said Sara taking Nick's hand. He felt it and the biggest smile took over his face.

"That's our baby," whispered Nick only Greg and Sara could hear him.

"Yeah," said Sara with tears in her eyes. Greg felt a little jealous and out of place because he felt he wanted to be the father of the child and share all the joy and happiness with Sara.

"Greg, come on, feel it," said Sara taking his hand.

"Wow," said Greg, amazed.

Mia and Greg just stood there with smiles on their faces. They were happy for Sara and the men that loved her and the baby.

"Does it hurt?" asked Nick.

"I think we've got a professional soccer player in there," said Sara smiling.

"And you're gonna be a soccer mom" said Greg laughing.

"Very funny, Greg," said Sara.

"Don't you two have work?" asked Grissom.

"Just waiting for Mia," said Nick.

"Done," said Mia.

Grissom gave them the 'go-to-work-now' look and both of them groaned.

* * *

A couple of days later:

"Greg, you heading home?" asked Sara. Greg was still busy going through the evidence of his latest case.

"Sorry, Sara, I think I have to pull a double," said Greg.

"That's fine."

"We carpooled remember? How are you going home? I f you want I can send you."

"No, I'll get a ride with Nick or something, don't worry about it."

"Okay, take care of yourself, okay?"

"I know, bye," said Sara.

Sara walked towards the locker room to grab her stuff. She hoped Nick was still there.

"Nick, good, you're still here," said Sara as she found Nick there.

"Why?" asked Nick.

"Do you think you could give me a ride? Greg had to pull a double and we carpooled earlier."

"Yeah, no problem, anything for you," said Nick. His words had a deeper meaning than Sara thought.

* * *

After they were all set they got into Nick's Denali.

"Hey Sara, do you think you wanna have breakfast with me? You know, it's been a long time since we hung out together," said Nick.

"Yeah, sure, I am a little hungry."

"You _are _eating for two."

"And I've been craving for chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream," said Sara.

"Ooooh.. kinky," said Nick jokingly.

"Get your mid out of the gutter, Stokes," said Sara rolling her eyes at Nick's childishness.

"Okay, what about after breakfast we get some whipped cream and strawberries for you," offered Nick.

"Really?" said Sara excitedly with a big grin in her face.

"Yeah," said Nick laughing at Sara's eagerness.

"Well, can't you drive faster, Nick."

* * *

"Ugh.. if I keep eating like this I'll be like a whale after this baby come out," said Sara after finishing her few pieces of pancakes and an omelet.

"I don't think you are even capable to be fat, Sara," said Nick. Sara's cheek had a tinge of pink when Nick said that.

"Look at me now, I _am _fat," said Sara.

"There's a difference between being fat and being pregnant, Sara."

"Yeah, tell that to my favourite shirt."

Nick just laughed.

"I bet after this I'm going to gain a little weight."

"Wanna go to the gym I go to after the bay comes out?" offered Nick.

"Sure," said Sara smiling at Nick.

"Wanna go get that whipped cream, now?"

"Yeah," said Sara sitting up.

Nick called the waitress for the check. Sara was about to pay for it but Nick abruptly stopped her.

"I got this," said Nick.

"Nick, we can split this," said Sara.

"It's okay," said Nick.

Sara finally admitted defeat. There was no stopping a Texan man from being chivalrous.

"Okay, let's go get some whipped cream," said Nick waggling his eyebrows like he was suggesting something else.

The waiter just looked at the couple knowingly. Sara was blushing furiously.

"Nick! That was so embarrassing," scowled Sara once the waitress was gone.

"Well, it's not my fault the waitress likes to think dirty," said Nick chuckling.

"You know, you could be a kid sometimes."

"Tease me more and you won't get your whipped cream."

"Fine," said Sara pointedly.

* * *

"Mmm… I never thought strawberries could taste this good," said Sara.

"You know, you could've waited until we reach your place to eat that," said Nick smiling.

"I'm hungry."

"You just ate."

"Whatever, now where's that whipped cream?" asked Sara.

"It's in one of the bags," said Nick. They planned just to buy the whipped cream and strawberries but ended up buying some groceries for Nick.

"Found it," announced Sara excitedly. She shook the bottle and sprayed it all over the strawberries.

"You better not get cream all over my seat," said Nick.

Few minutes later they arrived at Sara's place. Sara already finished most of the strawberries. They were still in the car.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you manners?" asked Nick.

"What?"

"You didn't even offer me one of those."

Sara just smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you could've asked," said Sara offering the strawberries.

"No, I want you to feed me."

"Feed you? You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Baby!" said Sara. She took one of the strawberries and fed it to Nick.

"Happy?" said Sara rolling her eyes.

"Very," said Nick with his mouth full.

"Wait, you have a little cream there," said Sara rubbing some cream off of his mouth. As soon as her finger touched his skin they felt a little jolt between them. The atmosphere felt tense. They just stared at each other.

"Uh…all gone," said Sara finally breaking the moment.

"Thanks," said Nick clearing his throat.

"I uh.. better go now," said Sara.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for breakfast, bye Nick."

"No problem."

Sara exited the car and Nick drove off. As soon as Nick was gone Sara saw Greg's Denali with him looking not that all happy. Sara knew he saw everything and she froze.

"Greg…," mouthed Sara.

* * *

Uh oh. What's gonna happen now? I know I said I want to post two chapters at a time but I think this is a great time to leave a cliffhanger. Hope you like it. REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13

Glad you guys like the last chapter. And Blondie, I didn't piss off my parents. Here in my country if we get an offer to a boarding school that's because we got good results not because we've been bad. But I still hate it. Anyways here's chapter 13. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Greg started his car and intended to drive off. But Sara ran towards his car and got into the passenger's seat.

"Greg that's not what it looked like."

"Really?" said Greg scoffing.

"Greg, please hear me out."

"What's there to explain? You were on a date with him," said Greg.

"No! We were just going out for breakfast."

Greg just scoffed and shook his head.

"Please come in, I don't want to have this conversation here," pleaded Sara.

"Fine," said Greg coldly. He turned off the car and got out, leaving Sara behind. Sara just sighed and dreading the upcoming conversation.

* * *

"Okay, what do you have to say?" said Greg.

"He took me for breakfast and we got some strawberries and whipped cream because I was craving some."

"And what I saw?"

"It was nothing."

Greg just gave her a 'yeah right' kind of look. Sara took his face in her hands and looked directly into his eyes.

"Greg, you have to believe me, there's nothing going on between me and Nick," said Sara.

Greg just sighed. He turned away from Sara like he was contemplating something. Finally he turned and spoke.

"Sara, I want you to be very honest with me, if you are not happy with me, you can tell me even if it hurts."

"I am happy with you Greg," said Sara but she knew that was not completely true. Even though she had a great man like Greg, she still felt incomplete but she did not want Greg to know that.

When Sara spoke those words Greg leaned in and kissed Sara sweetly on the lips. When they pulled away Sara pulled him back and gave him a more passionate kiss.

"Stay," said Sara between kisses.

"Are you sure?" asked Greg. He did not want Sara to do things that she might regret later.

Sara answered by pulling him towards her so that he was pressed tightly against her. Sara took his jacket off of his back and let it fell to the ground while Greg skillfully removed Sara's shirt off of her body. Hands were roaming all over each other's body and Greg took Sara to her bedroom where he carefully deposited her on the bed. When the barriers between them were gone, Greg slowly entered her and they were lost in ecstasy.

* * *

Sara felt dirty and guilty. She had just slept with Greg. She had used him to get a release from all the stress in her life. She did not even love him as more than friends. She still remembered when she met her release, she had to bite her tongue from calling out Nick's name. She felt so disgusted with herself because of what she was doing to Greg. She was being unfair to both men but she thought that was the best way to prevent Greg from getting hurt. She figured what Greg did not know could not hurt him.

* * *

Few hours later Greg woke up with Sara by his side. He never thought he could be with Sara like this. It was like a dream came true. But he felt like Sara's heart and soul were not ready in this relationship. Sure, being with Sara was amazing, he had never been with anyone that great but he did not feel like Sara was really there, as in her heart, only her body. Maybe he was just overanalyzing it but he knew Sara was hiding something and she was not telling.

He looked at Sara while she was sleeping and was so amazed at how beautiful she was. He trailed his finger along her cheek, memorizing every detail of her face. Few seconds later Sara stirred and woke up.

"Hey," said Greg smiling at her.

"Hi," replied Sara clearing her throat.

"Slept well?"

"Well enough," said Sara. Actually she did not sleep very well because she was up thinking but finally her tiredness took over her.

"Last night was amazing, Sara," said Greg kissing her bare shoulder.

"Yeah.. uh Greg, what time is it? I don't wanna be late for work."

"We have time," said Greg kissing Sara up to her neck.

"Not enough for what you have in mind," said Sara.

"Relax.. we have like.. oh god we have only half an hour to get ready," said Greg sitting up after looking at the clock.

"Greg! We are so late!" said Sara. She took her robe and put it on and raced towards the bathroom.

"Sara, hurry up!" said Greg.

* * *

"Do you think Grissom will notice?" asked Greg.

"We're 15 minutes late, Greg, even for an oblivious guy I think he'll notice this," replied Sara walking towards Grissom's office with Greg next to her.

"Why did you even have to blow dry your hair? We could've been here sooner," whined Greg.

"Do you want me to look like a soaked rat? Like you?" said Sara chuckling.

"We were late and I didn't have any of my gel," said Greg touching his wet hair.

"You could have blow dried it."

"Then we'll be 30 minutes late," said Greg. He noticed something when Sara pulled her hair back.

"Sara, I think I gave you a souvenir," said Greg smiling.

"What?"

Greg pulled her hair back and touched the hickey that he formed on her neck.

"Don't tell me that's a hickey," said Sara mortified.

"Oh yeah," said Greg grinning.

"That's just great," said Sara, frustrated.

They arrived at Grissom's office and knocked softly.

"Come in," said Grissom.

They walked in and saw a so not happy Grissom at his desk.

"Griss, we're so sorry, we overslept," said Sara.

Grissom noticed Greg's wet hair and Sara's hickey and put two and two together.

"I really don't want to get into your personal lives but if it affects your work, I'll have to take some actions."

"We're really sorry, this won't happen again," said Greg.

"This is my first and last warning, don't let it happen again," said Grissom strictly.

"It won't," said Sara not happy that her credibility was being questioned.

"Okay, Greg you have a 404 with Sophia and Sara you have a DB with Nick, he's waiting for you at the parking lot and Sophia's already at the scene," said Grissom giving them their slips.

"Nick?"

"Yeah, I called him because we're short handed, I have paperwork," said Grissom.

"Why can't Greg work with him?" said Sara. She really did not want to work with Nick because he would definitely notice the hickey.

"Is there any problem with you working with Nick?"

"No, not at all," said Sara.

Greg and Sara walked out of his office and headed towards the parking lot. There Sara saw Nick waiting by his Denali.

"Bye Sara," said Greg giving her a peck on the cheek. Nick saw this and he also noticed Greg's wet hair.

"Bye," said Sara walking reluctantly towards Nick.

"Hey Nick, I'm so sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, we have a dead body waiting for us, let's go," said Nick.

They hopped into Nick's Denali and drove off towards the scene.

* * *

Please don't kill me. It'll get better. I promise! REVIEW please! 


	14. Chapter 14

Glad you're still sticking with this story after that last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 14

Nick and Sara just got back from the scene and they had a car to process. They got into their jumpsuits and started working.

"So, why were you and Greg late?" asked Nick who was printing the steering wheel and Sara was processing the back seat.

"We uh.. overslept," replied Sara.

"Oh," said Nick solemnly. He turned to Sara and noticed a round hickey at her neck. He just stared at it until he noticed Sara turning to look at him. He quickly turned back around.

"I've got blood," said Sara. She noticed Nick was looking at her hickey and saw hurt flashed in his eyes. Sara felt guilty and ashamed. She felt like she was cheating on Nick even though they were not together.

"Uh.. good, something for Mia," said Nick.

Nick finally put two and two together, Greg's wet hair, Sara's hickey and Greg even wore the same shirt he wore yesterday. He did not say anything because he wanted to keep his friendship with Sara and it was none of his business even if it was hard to swallow the truth.

* * *

A month later:

Sara was in her sixth month of pregnancy. She was excited to know the sex of the baby. She would know the sex at her next check up. She would have to ask Nick to go with her even though it was Greg's turn. Nick and Greg took turns everytime Sara had her check up. She insisted on going alone but Greg and Nick would not let her. _"Not in a million years," said Greg._

"Hey Nick, can you take me to the doctor tomorrow? Greg's working," said Sara.

"Yeah, sure."

"We would know the sex then," said Sara grinning from ear to ear. She was very excited.

"Really? Wow, I can't wait!"

"I wish it's a girl," said Sara.

"I want a boy but if it's a girl it's okay, as long as it's healthy," said Nick.

"Why? You want him to be a ladies man just like you?" asked Sara jokingly.

"Hey, I'm over with those days, I just want him to know how to treat a lady properly," said Nick.

"Good to know."

"Hey, I gotta go, pick you up tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The next day Nick picked Sara up at her house and they went straight to the doctor's. Nick was very excited and he could not keep the smile off of his face.

"You know, if you don't stop smiling, your face's gonna stuck like that," said Sara.

"I don't care, I'm just so excited," said Nick.

"Yeah, me too, it's kinda weird, before this I wasn't sure if I even wanted to keep the baby, now I just can't wait for it to come out," said Sara.

"I'm glad you kept the baby and I'm sorry I abandoned you and our baby before," said Nick caressing the back of Sara's hand.

"What's important you're here now," said Sara covering Nick's hand.

They stared into each other's eyes and Sara's gaze moved towards Nick's lips and she felt a sudden attraction towards it. They were only few inches part when the nurse called her into the doctor's office.

"Hello Miss Sidle, Mr Stokes," said Dr. Regina Adams, Sra's doctor.

"Hey doctor," said Nick with his megawatt smile.

"I see you're very excited to know the sex of the baby."

"Yeah!" said Nick a little too excited.

"Nick" whispered Sara with a glare.

"Sorry, I'm just excited."

"That's normal for first time dads," said the doctor. She thought the couple were very cute and were meant to be together.

"Okay, lie down on the bed and I'll get everything ready."

"Okay," said Sara. She got on the bed and sat on it. She Was fidgeting her fingers and looked really nervous.

"Sara, it's gonna be fine, don't worry," said Nick with his hand on Sara's knee.

"Yeah," said Sara thankful that Nick was there.

Few minutes later the doctor came back with a couple of nurses and the equipments.

"Miss Sidle, will you please lie on the bed."

Sara did what she was told and one of the nurses pulled her shirt up to reveal her big stomach. Then they put a little gel on it. The whole time Sara was holding onto Nick's hand.

"Okay, that's your baby," said the doctor pointing at the monitor and moving the equipment on Sara's stomach. They could see its head and some other features.

"Nick, that's our baby," said Sara with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," said Nick amazed how this unborn could make him and Sara so happy. After seeing that he could not understand why he rejected this wonderful baby in the first place.

"Would you like to know the sex now?"

"Yes," said Sara and Nick in unison.

"Okay." The doctor just smiled at this happy couple. Oh, so she thought.

"It's a girl," continued the doctor.

"A girl?" asked Sara with disbelief.

"Yup, definitely," confirmed the doctor.

Sara laughed and turned to Nick.

"I hope you're not disappointed," said Sara.

"Hell no, I'm sure she's be as beautiful as you are," said Nick. Sara blushed hearing his comment.

"And the guys will be lining up for dates by the time she's fourteen," said Sara. Nick groaned.

"Did you have to say that?"

Sara just laughed and turned to the monitor.

"Do you want a copy of the baby?"

"Yes," said Sara and Nick in unison again.

The doctor just laughed. Suddenly Nick's cell phone rang.

"I'll be just a second, okay?" said Nick squeezing Sara's hand.

Sara just nodded and Nick walked out of the room.

"You're very lucky to have a man that loves you more than himself there Miss Sidle, and I see the feeling's mutual," said the doctor.

Sara just sat there dumbfounded. She was so lost in thought at what the doctor said. Was she that obvious? And did Nick really love her that much? She was afraid Greg might figure out her true feelings. She thought at first she could learn to love Greg in time but she cannot force her feelings but she had to for Greg's sake.

* * *

"Hey, you wanna come to my house and watch the tape again?" asked Nick. He cannot wait to watch it again.

"Sara?" called Nick again when he did not get any respond.

"Huh?" said Sara breaking out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you wanna come to my place and watch the tape."

"Oh, okay," said Sara a little out of it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

Nick did not believe a word she said but he just let it go because she probably worried about the baby.

* * *

"Nick, you don't have to hold me all the way to your apartment," said Sara.

"I don't want you to fall," said Nick.

"I won't," said Sara sitting on the couch.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to be cautious."

"Fine, it's hopeless to argue with you," said Sara.

"Glad you finally get that."

Nick took a bottle of water for Sara and a beer for himself.

"What I would do for a beer right now," said Sara looking at his beer.

"No way I'm gonna give you one, you know what happened last time," said Nick jokingly.

"Yeah," said Sara solemnly.

Nick realized he had crossed some kind of line.

"Hey, wanna start the tape?"

"Sure."

Nick put in the tape and pressed play. Then came the picture of the baby. They just watched in silence.

"Do you regret that night, Sara?" asked Nick breaking the silence. Sara was taken aback by his question.

"I don't know, Nick, if that night didn't happen I wouldn't be this happy," said Sara.

"Yeah, I' happy too but I just want you to know even if there is no baby I still think that night was the most meaningful time of my life," said Nick sincerely.

Sara did not know how respond to that because that really meant something for her too but shedid not want to admit it and give Nick hope that something can happen between them.

"I don't know, Nick," said Sara avoiding the truth.

"You can't lie to me, Sara, that night meant something and you're just avoiding your feelings because you think you owe something with Greg," said Nick.

"I do owe something with Greg."

"But when he finds out you're with him not because you love him but just pity, do you think he'd like that?"

"He won't find out and it's for the best!" said Sara looking at Nick straight in the eyes.

"Best for who? Greg? Don't kid yourself Sara, you can't force yourself to love him."

"Nick, you promise you won't bring this up again," said Sara sighing.

"That's because you're not thinking straight."

"I know what I'm doing, Nick," said Sara.

"I don't think you do."

"Nick, I'm tired, I just wanna go home," said Sara.

"Okay, I'll send you home," said Nick. He did not want Sara to be more stressed out.

* * *

"I hope you'll think hard what you're doing, Sara," said Nick once they arrived at Sara's place.

Sara just looked at him solemnly and exited the car. Once she was inside she changed into her pajamas and curled up into her bed. She kept thinking about what Nick said and she knew what he said was completely true. Finally sleep took over her.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please REVIEW! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

"Hey Sara," said Greg.

"Greg?" called Sara. She was sleeping peacefully on her bed when she felt someone's hand on her abdomen.

"Yeah."

"How did you get in?" asked Sara sitting up.

"I know where you put your hide-a-key, I figured you were sleeping so I let myself in," said Greg.

"That is considered a B & E , you know."

"That's because I can't wait to see you," said Greg lying down on the bed. Sara just smiled at Greg. He was a great and sweet man but Sara could not make herself to love him because her heart was with someone else, namely the father of her daughter.

"So, what did you do today?" asked Greg tucking a stubborn curl behind Sara's ear.

"Well, I when to the doctor…,"

"Wait, what for?" asked Greg, concerned.

"My check up."

"Did you go alone? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were working and I went with Nick," said Sara. At the mention of Nick's name Greg tensed a little.

"Greg, you were working, I asked him to go with me, that's all."

"Fine, what did the doctor say?"

"The baby's healthy And I had an ultrasound, I know the baby's sex," said Sara smiling.

"You know you're gonna find out the baby's sex and you didn't tell me? I could've asked Grissom for a few hours off," said Greg a little upset.

"I didn't want to bother you and it was just a normal check up," said Sara.

"But I wanna be the first to know and it's important for me," said Greg.

"Greg, you're being childish."

"And you went with Nick," said Greg.

"You can't blame him, he _is _the father," said Sara raising her voice a little.

Greg just sighed. He hated it when Sara used that card. He wished he was the father.

"Okay, I'm sorry but I cannot help but think I'm a third wheel," said Greg.

"Greg, you're not, you're a big part of this baby's lifeand mine too, you really helped me through my hard times," said Sara caressing Greg's cheek.

"Thanks, Sara, I just want you to know you and your baby are a big part of my life too I really care about you," said Greg smiling. Greg leaned in and gave Sara a lingering kiss.

"So, is it a girl or a boy?" asked Greg.

"Why don't I show you the tape and you guess," said Sara taking the Greg and putting it on.

"I wish it's a girl and a boy," said Greg. Sara just looked at him weirdly.

"I mean twins," said Greg. Sara just laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you but it's not."

"Oh, that's cool, as long as it's healthy."

Sara pressed play and sat next to Greg.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Sara.

"I'm looking for the 'thing'," said Greg looking closely at the screen.

"What 'thing'?" asked Sara.

"You know…'thing'," said Greg. Sara just laughed at him.

"Okay, happy looking," said Sara lying down on the bed. After like five minutes Greg still could not find that 'thing' because he really thought it was a boy so he kept looking. Finally, he gave up.

"Sara, is it a girl?"

"Oh my god, did you just figure that out? I almost fell asleep again," said Sara laughing.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I want you to guess not analyze it like a piece of evidence," said Sara. She could not stop laughing.

"I really thought it was a boy," said Greg.

Sara just laughed at him.

"Oh, you find that funny, huh?" said Greg crawling up to her. Sara just nodded, giggling. Greg pinned Sara on the bed and looked down at her. Both of his hands were at her waist.

"Greg, don't you dare," warned Sara. Greg just ignored her and started tickling her. Sara let out a yelp and started giggling.

"Greg, no… stop!" cried Sara.

"No," said Greg laughing.

"It tickles!" said Sara. Finally Greg stopped. Sara was out of breath and she looked flustered under Greg. Greg leaned down and kissed Sara slowly at first and then he deepened the kiss. He ran his hand through Sara's hair while Sara's hands were around his neck. Finally they pulled away in need of oxygen.

"Greg. I'm hungry," said Sara breathlessly.

"Me too," said Greg kissing Sara's neck.

"No, Greg, you know what I mean."

Greg just sighed. Sara just looked at him apologetically.

"You just be thankful you're pregnant."

Sara laughed and sat up. She gave Greg a peck on the cheek and got off the bed.

"Come on," said Sara pulling at Greg's hand. Greg groaned and followed Sara out of the room.

* * *

A month later:

Sara was in her seventh month of pregnancy. She was officially ordered strictly not to come to work. Unfortunately for Sara she was the type of woman that had morning sickness all 9 months. To top it all of her feet were always swelling and her back was killing her. She was not in a good mood and her constant targets were Nick and Greg. They were like walking on eggshells around her. Nick though both of them should do something for Sara.

"Hey Greg, you wanna do something for Sara? She really is not in the best mood," suggested Nick.

"Yeah, she almost bit my head off when I didn't put the toilet seat down," said Greg. Nick flinched a little when Greg said that because he felt like he was the one that Sara should be mad at because he did not put the toilet seat down. He did not mind if Sara got mad at him everyday if he got to be with Sara.

"So, what were you thinking we should do?" asked Greg.

"Well, we could set up the baby's room."

"She'd like that, she is really stressed out about the baby," said Greg.

"But I want it to be a surprise, have any idea how we can get her out of the house?" asked Nick.

"Well, I could take her out or we could get Catherine to take her shopping," suggested Greg.

"Sara, shopping?" asked Nick skeptically.

"For the baby, she'd definitely go."

"Okay, we'll just have to buy the stuff for the room," continued Greg.

"I think I know what she wants for the room because we went for breakfast the other day and she really loved this display from Mothercare," said Nick.

"Oh," said Greg feeling a little jealous. But he really tried to bear in mind that they were just friends. But there was also a part of him that thought there was something between Nick and Sara that he did not know.

"Okay, so I'll buy the paint and other stuff, we can get started then," said Nick.

"Uh, Nick, how can you paint a room in just a few hours? You at least need a day," said Greg.

"You're right," said Nick sighing. He was rubbing his temple thinking of ways to get Sara out of her house for one day.

"I can make her stay with me," said Greg.

"Huh?" said Nick. He really did not like the idea even though he knew Sara and Greg were involved. Especially when it was his 'great' idea to set the baby's room.

"I'll just say she needs someone to take care of her, we can do it the day after tomorrow, that's my night off," said Greg.

"Do you really think that would work?" asked Nick trying to get Greg out of that idea.

"Yeah, don't worry," said Greg.

Nick just nodded and gave Greg the fakest smile he had ever did.

"_Nice going, Stokes,"_ thought Nick sarcastically.

* * *

"Hey Sara, you wanna stay at my place a night or two tomorrow?" asked Greg. He was watching TV at her place.

"Why?" asked Sara looking at him.

"I just thought you need some company," said Greg unconvincingly.

"In other words you want to babysit me," said Sara, annoyed.

"No, is it wrong if I wanna take care of you?"

"I know what you're trying to do," said Sara.

"You do?" said Greg a little nervous because he was afraid Sara found out his and Nick's plan.

"Yeah, you're trying to relax me because I've been a bitch to you and Nick this past month," said Sara. Greg sighed in relief when Sara said that.

"You haven't been a bitch, Sara, you're just tired, I mean I'll be like that too if I had a beach ball in my stomach 24/7," said Greg. Sara just glared at him.

"Okay, sorry, you come or not? Please say yes," said Greg giving his best puppy dog look.

"Fine," said Sara.

"Great," said Greg smiling in triumph.

* * *

Hope you like it! Please REVIEW! 


	16. Chapter 16

okay this is gonna be my last chapter for the next 2 weeks i think. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16 Once Sara was out of her house to spend the night at Greg's, Nick quickly started working. He felt like one of the guys in 'Queer Eye for The Straight Guy', trying to transform the room. He started painting the room. After he was done he had to wait for the paint to dry before putting the stuff in. Nick did not sleep the whole night. Greg would come to help out occasionally but not that long because he did not want to leave Sara alone for too long. Then the next morning Nick started putting in the crib, some stuffed animals and some other stuff.

* * *

"Greg, I wanna go home, I have laundry to do," said Sara. 

"Now?" asked Greg nervously.

"Yeah."

"Come on, Sara, stay a little while," pleaded Greg.

"Greg, I have a lot of work to do and you have work tonight, might as well I go home," said Sara.

"Okay, just give me a minute, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sure," said Sara.

Greg walked into the bathroom and started punching Nick's number. He had to make sure Nick was ready with the surprise.

"Stokes," answered Nick.

"Nick, are you done? She wants to go home, now," said Greg frantically.

"Damn it!" cursed Nick.

"What should I do?"

"Just stall her, I just need like half an hour to get everything ready."

"30 minutes? Her house is only 10 minutes away," said Greg.

"I know, just take her somewhere else for a while."

"Fine, I'll try," said Greg.

"Okay, I'll page you when I'm ready," said Nick.

"Okay, bye."

Greg hung up and exited the bathroom. Sara was sitting on the couch.

"Were you just talking to yourself just now?" asked Sara.

"Uh… yeah, I like to talk to myself when I'm in the bathroom," said Greg realizing how stupid that sounded after he said it.

"Oh.. okay," said Sara looking at weirdly.

"So, are we going or not?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Sara moving to take her bag. But Greg quickly took it. Sara just rolled her eyes and le him took it. Greg helped Sara into the car and he drove off. Few minutes later Sara realized they were not going the right way.

"Greg, my apartment's that way," said Sara.

"I know, I just wanna get some coffee."

"But there's a coffee house near my house," said Sara.

"I really want Starbucks," said Greg.

Sara just looked at him oddly.

"What?" asked Greg feigning innocence.

"You're acting fishy, what are you up to?" asked Sara.

"Noting, what are you talking about?"

"Whatever it is, I'm going to find out."

"What is there to find out?"

Sara just glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him. Greg laughed and just continued driving.

* * *

"Okay, so we got your coffee, can I go home now, or do you want to keep me hostage forever?" said Sara sarcastically. 

"The latter sounds really tempting," said Greg with a mischievous grin.

"Very funny."

Suddenly Greg phone rang. Sara wanted to pick it up because Greg was driving but Greg quickly took it. Sara just gave him a 'what the hell' kind of look.

"It's okay, I got it," said Greg. Greg answered the phone and it was Nick. Lucky he took the phone before Sara.

"Hey Greg, I'm ready," said Nick.

"Yeah, good, bye," said Greg hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Sara.

"Just a friend," said Greg simply.

"O-kay," said Sara not convinced at all.

Few minutes later, they finally arrived at Sara's apartment. Sara did not suspect anything because Nick parked his car away from her apartment. Sara and Greg made their way into her apartment. Sara was so tired she just lazily sat on the couch.

"Sara, I wanna show you something," said Greg.

"What? I'm really tired here," said Sara.

"Just a minute, I can carry you if you want."

"No way, I value my life and I don't want to break you back," said Sara.

"Sara, come on," said Greg impatiently. He took Sara's hand and helped her stand up. Greg led her to the guest room that was now transformed into the baby's room.

"Ready?" asked Greg.

"For what?"

Greg just opened the door and there stood Nick in the middle of the room, grinning because he was satisfied with his work. Sara just stood there with amazement and happiness in her eyes. Nick had painted the room with lavender paint and Sara loved that so much because she thought pink was so common for a girl. In the middle of the room was the baby's crib and at the walls are a lot of stuffed animals on racks. He even put a teddy bear wallpaper on some part of the wall.

"Do you like it?" asked Nick.

"Like it? I love it!" said Sara excitedly. Sara entered the room and touched the crib. Suddenly she felt tears in her eyes.

"Guys, thank you so much, this means a lot to me," said Sara sniffling.

"You deserve it, Sara," said Nick giving Sara a hug. Sara kissed him on the cheek and then she hugged Greg and gave him a kiss on the cheek too.

"This is so beautiful, you guys are angels, I've been worrying about the baby's room for a while," said Sara.

"We didn't want you to be so stressed out," said Greg.

"So this is why you've been acting weird all day, and how did you pull off all of this in one night?" asked Sara.

"I stayed up all night and just don't touch the walls yet, I think there are some parts that are not fully dried," said Nick.

"No wonder you look so tired," said Sara.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, since you guys have been super great, I'll buy you some lunch," offered Sara.

"Okay, you buy, we pay," said Greg smiling.

"Greg..," started Sara.

"Great idea, Greg," said Nick.

"Can't you guys let me do anything at least once?"

They argued all the way to the diner but finally the two guys won the battle, as usual.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 17 

Sara was nearing her due day. The doctor had instructed her to stay at the hospital a night before it so that she could monitor her.

"Why can't I just stay here when I'm due?" asked Sara. She was in the hospital annoyed to death.

"So you won't have to deliver in a car in the middle of a traffic jam," said Greg. Sara just sighed, defeated.

"Sara, why don't you go get some rest, you're gonna need a lot of energy," said Nick.

"But I'm not tired."

"Just close your eyes, relax, do you want anything?" asked Nick.

"No, I'll just watch some TV," said Sara flipping through the channels.

"Okay."

About 15 minutes later, the remote control fell off Sara's hand and she was peacefully sleeping. Nick placed a blanket over her and went out of the room with Greg.

"So much for _'I'm not tired'_," said Greg. Nick just chuckled.

"Hey, you don't have to stay here, I can look after her, besides you have work tonight, right?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, but are you sure?" asked Greg.

"Positive."

"Okay if anything comes up call me immediately."

"Sure."

Greg left the hospital to get some sleep before work while Nick went back into the room and sat on the couch. He just stared at the sleeping Sara and just smiled because he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on and the fact that she was having their daughter made him love her even more but he just couldn't express it to her.

* * *

Few hours later, Sara woke up feeling refreshed and less grumpy. 

"_Nick was right, I needed that sleep,"_ thought Sara. But she will never admit that to him. She could not wait for the baby to come out so that the searing pain will stop but mostly she wanted to see the daughter she had grown to love. She looked around and saw Nick was sleeping on the couch and she studied him, just like what he did to her. She really loved the man on that couch but there was this part of her that kept her from revealing her true feelings because she thought she owed something with Greg.

She was lazy to get up but her daughter was stepping on her bladder so she went to the bathroom.

Nick slowly stirred from his sleep because he heard Sara entering the bathroom. He had almost fallen asleep again but was disturbed by Sara's cry of pain. She was a t doorway holding her stomach.

"Nick, I think my water just broke," said Sara.

Nick quickly got up and helped her to the bed.

"I'll be right back, hold on," said Nick. He too was sweating like a pig. Sara just nodded. Few minutes later a doctor and a few nurses came into the room. During that time Nick already called Greg who was very frantic when he heard the news.

"Miss Sidle's contraction is very fast and I think she has to deliver now," informed the doctor.

"Okay, just make sure she's okay," said Nick.

"You can come in if you want but you have to wash up first."

"I want to come in," said Nick eagerly.

"Follow me."

After Nick washed up and wore the blue scrubs, he entered the delivery room to see Sara sweating and writhing in pain. Nick took her hand in his and brushed off the sweat that covered her forehead.

"You're doing great, Sara, come on for our child," whispered Nick into Sara's ear. Sara gave a push and cried out.

"Okay, we have the head," said the doctor. A smile formed on Nick's face.

"You hear that? Just a little more, you're doing fabulous," encouraged Nick.

Sara gave one more push and the shoulder came out.

"Okay, Sara, we just need one more push and you can see your beautiful daughter," said the doctor.

Sara gave one more long push and she gripped Nick's hand so hard he could hear the bone crackling. Nick just bear with it.

"Great job, Sara," said Nick despite the pain.

Finally the baby came out. The shrill of her cries made Nick feel like jumping six feet in the air.

"Would you like to do the honors?" asked the doctor indicating Nick to cut the umbilical cord. Nick was more than happy to do it. Then the nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and gave her to Nick. Nick held that bundle of joy and smiled down at her. He gave her to Sara and she could not help but let a few tears fell down her face. All of the pain and soreness just disappeared when Sara saw her daughter's little face. Both Nick and Sara knew their lives could never be the same again with this life in their lives.

* * *

Hope you like it. **REVIEW**! 

p/s: sorry if there is any mistakes, I'm i a hurry! anywyas review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nick went out of the room, back into his normal clothes. There he found Greg pacing with a hand in his hair.

"Greg," called Nick to get his attention. Greg quickly turned around.

"Is she okay? How's the baby?" asked Greg frantically.

"She's fine but tired, and the baby's wonderful," said Nick. He just could not take the grin off of his face.

"Where is she now?"

"They took her to her room, I think she's sleeping," said Nick.

"Oh, can I see her?"

"Yeah, just don't disturb her, she really needs her rest."

"Okay."

Greg made her way towards Sara's room and slowly opened te door not to disturb Sara. There he saw Sara sleeping peacefully. This was the first time he saw like she had this sudden glow on her face. All the stress she had just dissapeared with the appearance of this baby. Greg sat on the chair instead of the couch because he did not want to fall asleep when Sara woke up. Few minutes later Nick came in with a couple cups of coffee in his hands.

"You're gonna need this, she'll be out for a while," said Nick softly.

"Thanks."

Despite their best effort to stay awake, both of them with Greg on the chair while Nick on the couch. Nick and Greg were woken up by the sound of someone coughing. It was Sara who was awake but too tired to lift her head. She just looked up and saw Nick and Greg's concerned eyes were on her. She was grateful she had two men that loved her.

"Hey guys," said Sara with a scratchy voice. Nick took a cup of water and gave it to her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Greg.

"Tired but this is the best feeling I have ever felt in my life," said Sara beaming.

"I haven't had the chance to see the baby yet," said Greg pouting.

"Nick already seen her, he went into the delivery room," said Sara.

"Really? You are so lucky,"said Greg at Nick.

"Yeah and I also have a swollen hand," said Nick showing his hand.

"What? Sara gripped your hand too hard?"

"Yeah, like she has this mechanical hand," said Nick.

"Hey, I'm still in the room, you know," said Sara.

"Okay sorry, but it was all worth it after I saw the baby," said Nick.

"Are we going to call her 'the baby' forever?" asked Greg.

Nick just chuckled.

"Obviously not," said Sara rolling her eyes at Greg.

"What name do you want to give her, Sara?" asked Nick.

"You don't mind whatever name I give her?"

"Yeah, it doesn't really matter to me," said Nick.

"Can I give a suggestion?" asked Nick.

"What?" asked Nick and Sara in unison.

"What about Gregina?"

"No!" cried both of them.

"Why not?"

"No, Greg," said Sara firmly.

"Fine," said Greg firmly.

"I'll think about the name later," said Sara.

"Yeah, you have to really look at her face to give her a name," said Nick.

"Are you sure you don't want to call her Gregina? It's a pretty name," said Greg pathetically.

Nick and Sara just glared at him and ignored the question.

The next day:

The baby had already been moved into Sara's room. She laid in a crib next to Sara. Grissom, Catherine and Warrick were visiting the baby and Sara. For once Nick and Greg were not there but at work.

"She's beautiful, Sara," said Catherine holding the baby in her arms.

"Yeah, she's amazing," said Sara beaming.

"Have you given her a name yet?" asked Warrick.

"I'm thinking about it."

"You take your time, you have plenty of maternity leave," said Grissom.

"Thanks Griss."

After some more chit chat, all of them left for work. That left Sara with her precious baby. She held her in her arms and touched her ceeks with her finger.

"You're the best mistake I've ever made, I love you so much," whispered Sara. The baby just looked at Sara and there was a little spit at the corner of mouth. Sara smiled down at her.

"Your daddy's like on cloud nine wherever he goes and your Uncle Greg looks like he could just eat you up," said Sara chuckling. The baby cooed and closed her eyes, snuggling into Sara's chest.

"You're sleepy, aren't you?" Sara sang a lullaby and a few minutes later the baby fell asleep. Sara slowly kissed her cheek and put her in the crib. While the baby was sleeping Sara read the forensics magazine that Nick had brougt for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara was still reading when Nick arrived after his shift. He could not wait to see his beautiful girls. He never thought he could love somebody so much because before this no one could ever touch his heart te way Sara could.

"Hey," said Nick entering the room.

"Hi," said Sara smiling. She was glad Nick was there because she was bored to death.

"How are you?"

"Bored," said Sara sighing.

"Why don't you sleep? You look tired."

"I think I've slept enough," said Sara. Nick walked to the crib and wanted to take the baby but was stopped by Sara.

"Nick, don't, she just slept," said Sara warningly.

"But I wanna hold her," whined Nick.

"Wait until she wakes up," said Sara.

"Fine," said Nick sitting on the bed, facing Sara.

"Where's Greg?" asked Sara.

"He had a little paperwork to finish."

"Oh."

"What were you doing all day?" asked Nick.

"Griss, Cath and Warrick came and I read some magazines and I thought about her name," said Sara smiling.

"Really? What is it?"

"What about Elizabeth Rebecca?" asked Sara.

"That's beautiful, Sara."

"Are you okay with it?" asked Sara.

"Of course, but uh... is she gonna be a Stokes or a Sidle?"

"Of course she's gonna be a Stokes, you're the father," said Sara like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sara, when are you going to stop this?"

"Stop what?" asked Sara, confused.

"Tis, pretending like you feel nothing between us, pretending to Greg," said Nick suddenly serious. Sara looked away and sighed.

"I'm not pretending to Greg," said Sara lamely.

"Well, what do you call being with someone when you don't really love him?"

"What makes you think I don't love him?"

Nick just chuckled humorlessly.

"You can't lie to me, Sara, I know you."

"Nick, please, you promise you won't bring this up again, this is my business," said Sara.

"Sara, I'm not bringing this up just for me, imagine Elizabeth aving to go back and forth from your place and mine, she won't understand why we're not like normal parents, and I love you, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, Sara."

Sara closed her eyes and the tears that she tried to conceal fell down her cheeks.

"Nick, I love you too but I can't, I've given Greg hope and he's been very great to me, I'm sorry," said Sara with more tears down her cheeks.

"So you want to sacrifice your love because you owe someone? That's not right for you, Greg and me and you know that," said Nick.

"Nick, you don't understand."

"You're right, I don't and nothing you say could make me understand."

"Nick...,"

"No Sara, I have to go," said Nick rubbing his eyes before the tears fell. He got up and left the room. Sara took her head into his hands and cried uncontrollably.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Godd? Bad? Tell me in a review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Few minutes after Nick left, Greg arrived at Sara's room to see her and the baby. Sara was still sniffing and tried unsuccessfully to hide it from Greg.

"You know, this reminds me of the time I saw you crying in the locker room before you told me about the baby," said Greg a little too calmly upon seeing Sara crying.

"It's nothing," lied Sara.

"Sara, is there you want to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" asked Sara feigning clueless.

"Please don't lie to me Sara, you can do anything you want to me but please don't lie to me," said Greg looking sharply at Sara while sitting on the chair next to her bed. Sara just kept silent and twirled the edge of the blanket nervously. Finally she spoke.

"Greg, I didn't mean to hurt you," said Sara softly.

"Then what were you trying to do? Cause it feels a lot painful when someone you care and love lies to you," said Greg. He had found out Sara's true feelings because he overheard her conversation withNick before e left.

"I didn't want to hurt you after all you have done to me," said Sara.

"You should've told me Sara, I've been so stupid! I've seen all the looks and signs but I never realised it," said Greg with his head down.

"Greg, I'm sorry, I thought it was for the best."

"Sara, I love you but I don't want you to be with me because you think you owe me somoething," said Greg looking at Sara.

Sara just looked at him with regret written all over her face.

"If you had told me you loved Nick, I would've been happy for you, yes, it's gonna hurt a lot seeing you with him but it'll pass, nothing is more important to me than seeing you happy," said Greg with a few tears down his cheeks.

Sara was filled with regret. She felt so stupid and cruel for playing with Nick and Greg's hearts. This would ave been prevented if she had just told the truth from the beginning.Now she had ruined her relationships with the two most important people in her life.

"Nothing is more painful than being lied by your loved ones," said Greg.

"Greg, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking, I just wanted you to be happy."

"You were wrong, Sara, very wrong."

"Greg...,"

Greg got up and looked at Sara.

"Just make it work with Nick, and I'm still going to love you as a friend, you'll never lose me," said Greg kissing her cheek.

"Greg, I am really sorry," said Sara with more tears down her cheeks.

"I'll be okay eventually, just make tings right with Nick, you've been really unfair with him, bye Sara," said Greg leaving the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few days later:

Sara ad been released from the hospital. Only Nick that helped her got to her apartment because Greg was at a conference. Supposedly it was not him that had to go but he volunteered and Grissom was more than happy to let him go. Sara knew his real reason why he left. He wanted some distance from her for a while. Se just hoped it was not a long while. She really did not want to lose her friendship with Greg.

"Hey Nick," said Sara opening the door.

"Hey Sara, where's Lizzie?" asked Nick.

"She's sleeping in her crib, and don't disturb her," warned Sara.

"Can't I just look at her? I won't wake her up."

"Nick, she just fell asleep."

"Please?" begged Nick wit is puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but if she wakes up and cries you deal with it," said Sara.

"Okay," said Nick heading towards Lizzie's room.

Nick entered the room and peered at Lizzie's crib and saw his little daughter sleeping peacefully. Nick was awed at how cute his daughter was, with her little baby socks and her lumpy cheeks. Sara joined Nick at Lizzie's crib and smiled at Nick's awed face. Their baby could never fail to make them happy. Nick ran finger on the baby's cheek and Lizzie stirred a little but did not wake up. Nick could not stop himself, so he picked Lizzie into his arms.

"Nick," warned Sara.

Nick just took his finger to his lips motioning for Sara to be silent.

"She has your eyes," said Nick. Lizzie snuggled deeper into Nick's warm chest.

Sara smiled looking at how natural Nick was with Lizzie. He looked incredibly sexy with their daughter. That made her love him even more. Nick did not know that Greg and Sara were over and he did not notice that they seemed different.

"Okay, you go to sleep, daddy won't disturb you anymore," said Nick putting Lizzie back into the crib.

"She's lovely, jusy like you," said Nick turning to Sara. Sara could not help herself and a second later she leaned in and gave Nick a kiss. Nick was shocked at first but responded to the kiss favourably. That was the sweetest kiss they had ever felt because of all those pent up sexual tension had been released right there and then. Finally they pulled away in need of oxygen.

"Sara?" asked Nick, confused.

"I've been wanting to do that for quite a while."

"But what about Greg?"

Sara sighed and looked away.

"He knows," said Sara looking back at Nick.

"How?" asked Nick.

"He overheard us talking at the hospital," said Sara sniffling.

"How did he take it?"

Finally Sara broke down and Nick took er in his arms. Sara cried against his chest.

"It's alright, it's not your fault," consoled Nick.

"It is, Nick, I was wrong, I sould've told him from the beginning," said Sara sobbing.

"You didn't know, Sara."

"I'm afraid I'll lose his friendsip forever,"

"You won't, he really cares about you," said Nick.

"I'm just scared."

"Come on Sara, you nees your rest," said Nick taking Sara to her room.

Nick led Sara into her bedroom and Sara laid on the bed. Nick was not sure whether to stay or leave. Sure, he had been with Sara before but that was when they were intoxicated and not aware of their actions. He really wanted to stay, to make sure Sara was going to be okay. He was about to leave when Sara grabbed is arm.

"Nick, please stay," said Sara.

"Sure," said Nick joining Sara on the bed.

Sara turned to Nick and he wrapped his arms around Sara. Sara laid her head on Nick's chest while Nick lovingly kissed her on the head and held her tighter.

"You're still gonna be here when I wake up, right?" asked Sara.

"I'll be here, Sara, always."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLZ!


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the second last chapter!

Chapter 20

Few hours later, both Nick and Sara who were happily asleep in each other's arm where woken up by Lizzie's cries. Sara quickly entangled herself from Nick and was about to take care of Lizzie when Nick stopped her.

"I'll go see what Lizzie wants, you rest," said Nick.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, she's my daughter too," said Nick smiling.

"Okay."

Nick got off the bed and went straight to Lizzie's room. Sara felt so lucky because she had the most amazing man for the father of her daughter. She could not ask for a better man. Sure, there was at one point she felt like Nick was the biggest jerk in the world for abandoning her and their baby. But then she realized Nick was just shocked to be an instant father.

Sara who thought Nick might have some problems with Lizzie, went to check up on him. But what she saw made her smile. Nick was on the rocking chair singing a lullaby to Lizzie who was slowly dozing off. When Lizzie had really fallen asleep Nick kissed her on the forehead and put her slowly into the crib. Nick turned towards the door and saw Sara standing at the doorway. She was smiling at him and that made Nick smile even though he did not know what Sara was smiling about. He was just glad Sara was feeling better.

"Hey," said Nick standing in front of Sara.

"I like seeing you with Lizzie."

"Yeah, and why is that?"

"You're so natural with her."

"Those are experience from being an 'Uncle Nicky' to more than 20 children," said Nick chuckling.

"Nick, I just want you to know that I really want to have a relationship with you, I'm sorry that I didn't realize I was hurting you and Greg and…,"

"Sara, it's okay, it's all in the past, I'm just glad I can be with you," said Nick caressing her cheek.

"Thanks Nick, but I'm just afraid Greg will not want to have anything with me anymore, I really want our friendship to continue, do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"He will, Sara, he just needs some time alone."

"This is all my fault, I should've told him from the start," said Sara.

"You can't blame yourself now, it happened, you can't do anything about it now."

"I know, I'm glad you're here with me Nick," said Sara smiling a little.

"Woah, is that a smile? I thought I'd never see that from Sara Sidle anymore," said Nick feigning shock.

"Shut up Nick," said Sara playfully.

Nick took her face in his hands gently and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Wanna grab something to eat? I'm hungry," said Nick.

"Okay," said Sara grinning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later:

Nick had been spending his time at Sara's apartment more and more often these days. He did not want Sara to take care of the baby by herself and he wanted to spend every minute with her. He was so happy and relieved Sara had come to her senses. Since then, they were so happy, like they had never felt happiness before.

Sara was nervous. Greg was coming back from his conference that day and Sara wanted to talk to him and clear everything up and made sure everything was as she planned. She heard the doorbell and she went to get it.

"Hey Sara," said Greg at the door.

"Greg," said Sara, surprised.

"Surprised?"

"Yeah, a little," said Sara. She was glad that Greg even wanted to talk with her.

"Sara, who is it?" asked Nick walking to the door with Lizzie in his arms.

Sara frowned. She did not want Greg to find out her and Nick's relationship like that. She wanted to tell him properly.

"It's Greg," said Sara.

"Oh, aren't you going to invite him in?"

"Oh, sorry Greg," said Sara smiling. Greg walked in and quickly went to take Lizzie from Nick's arm.

"I miss you so much, you are so adorable," said Greg to the baby. Lizzie gurgled and was trying to keep her eyes open.

"I think someone's sleepy," said Greg.

"I'll take her to her crib and then I have to go," said Nick taking Lizzie from Greg. Few minutes later Nick came out and ready to leave.

"Bye Sara," said Nick kissing Sara's cheek.

"Later Greg," said Nick.

"How was the conference?" asked Sara when Nick left.

"You know these conferences are, boring as hell," said Greg.

"Then why did you volunteer to go?" asked Sara jokingly. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them instantly.

"I just needed some time to think," said Greg.

"Greg, I am so sorry….,"

"Sara, it's okay."

"No, it's not, please hear me out," said Sara.

"Okay."

"I am really really sorry and it was stupid of me for not telling you from the beginning, I'm sorry I lied to you, I thought I was doing the right thing , I was completely wrong and I will regret it forever because I think I have lost the best friendship I have ever had," said Sara looking down, at the verge of crying.

"Sara, look at me, do you think I'd be here if I didn't forgive you/ You're mt best friend and I love you, regardless of what happened, I will always be your friend," said Greg looking into Sara's eyes. His words touched her so much and that made her cry even more. Greg took her in his arms and Sara cried on his shoulder.

"Thanks Greg, you are seriously the best friend ever."

"Well, I'm more than just a pretty face, you know," said Greg. Sara chuckled and got out of his arms.

"So how are you with Nick?" asked Greg.

"We're okay; he's always here because he doesn't want me to take care of Lizzie alone."

"Did you make everything right with him?" asked Greg. From Sara's blush Greg already knew the answer.

"Yeah," said Sara.

"Good, he's a good man and he'll make you happy, Sara."

"What about you?" asked Sara.

"The ladies are really lucky because I'm in the game again," said Greg with his usual Greg style.

"So, aren't you and Nick going to move in with each other? I mean it's easier with Lizzie and all, I bet he spends most of his time here," said Greg.

"I don't know, I've never thought of that."

"Well, you should."

"Greg, I'm glad we're okay again, thanks," said Sara.

"Me too Sara,"

It was then Sara felt true happiness. She had a great man that loved her and a daughter that she loved to death and a best friend that would do anything for her. She could not ask for anything better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Review plz!


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the last chapter! Really glad this story is finally done!

* * *

Chapter 21

5 years later:

"Mommy, come on! We're late already," said 5 year old Lizzie jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Liz, we are not late," said Sara. She and Nick were getting ready to go for a dinner just the two of them and they had to send Lizzie to Greg's first.

"You guys are so slow!" cried Lizzie dramatically on the floor.

"Stop being a drama queen Lizzie and since when do you like to go to Uncle Greg's so much?" asked Nick.

"He's my godfather, I love visiting him," said Lizzie unconvincingly.

"Nice try, Lizzie," said Sara who knew her daughter so well, she could see right through her.

"Okay! Because he got that new video game that you won't buy for me," said Lizzie.

"Ask your mommy about that," said Nick. He really did not mind buying Lizzie that game because he wanted to play it too. That remark of him earned him a deathly glare from Sara.

"Not now, Lizzie, and why do you want to play video games? You're a girl," said Sara. She thought she would have the pink lover, Barbie dolls kind of daughter, but no, she got a daughter just like herself when she was a child, always playing with boys, hate wearing skirts and very spunky.

"Girls can play games too!" whined Lizzie.

"Okay, okay, we'll have this conversation later, we gotta go to Uncle Greg's now," said Nick.

"Yay!" cried Lizzie.

They just arrived at Greg's when they pulled up they saw a blonde woman kissing him and got into a car and drove off. Sara and Nick were surprised because they did not know Greg was seeing anyone. Lizzie just said "Eww! Uncle Greg kissed!"

They knocked on Greg's door and came Greg shirtless at the door.

"Greg!" cried Sara.

"Eww!" cried Lizzie at the same time. She took Nick's hand and covered her eyes.

"Sorry," said Greg and ran towards his room. Nick, Sara and Lizzie came into the house. Few seconds later Greg came back with a Greenday shirt on.

"Sorry about that, forgot you were coming," said Greg.

"Obviously, especially with a certain blonde all over you," said Nick. Greg just blushed.

"Uncle Greg, can I go play your video games now?" asked Lizzie, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, sure Liz."

"Lizzie, say hello to Uncle Greg first, don't be rude," scolded Sara.

"Uncle Greg doesn't mind," said Lizzie distracted by the game.

"Elizabeth," said Nick sounding serious. Lizzie knew better not to mess with her parents when they started calling her with her real name. She paused the game and walked over to Greg.

"Hi Uncle Greg," said Lizzie. Greg bent over and kissed her cheek.

"Don't mind your parents, you can play my games anytime and I even have some chocolate cake in the fridge."

"Really?" asked Lizzie. Her eyes could not get any wider.

"Yeah," said Greg smiling. Lizzie started to run towards the fridge when she was halted by Sara again.

"Eat your dinner first, Lizzie," said Sara. Lizzie just groaned.

"What are we having, Uncle Greg?"

"Pizza," answered Greg.

Lizzie cheered with joy and ran to hug Greg.

"I love you Uncle Greg, you're the best!"

Greg just laughed at her.

"Can I have extra cheese and pepperoni?"

"Anything you want."

"Thanks, Uncle Greg," said Lizzie kissing Greg's cheek and ran towards the video games.

"You're making me look bad, Greg," said Nick jokingly.

"It's my job, I'm supposed to spoil her rotten and you guys are supposed to be the bad guys," said Greg. Sara just rolled her eyes at Greg.

"So, tell me about this blonde friend of yours," said Sara smiling. Again Greg blushed just at the mention of the woman.

"She's just a friend," said Greg unconvincingly.

"You kiss all your friends?"

"You guys saw that? Man, this is so embarrassing," said Greg.

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?" asked Sara whacking Greg on the head.

"Ow! God Nick, how do you put up with her?" asked Greg rubbing his head. That earned him a punch in the arm.

"I didn't want to jix it, that's why I didn't tell you."

"That's stupid! How long have you been seeing her?" asked Sara.

"8 months."

"8 months?" asked Sara unbelievingly.

"Yeah, and I proposed to her, she said yes," said Greg smiling like the McDonalds clown.

"Oh my god, Greg!" shrieked Sara. Both men just winced.

"This is huge," said Sara.

"Yeah, I really love her, she's perfect," said Greg.

"When can we meet her?" asked Sara eagerly.

"I don't know, maybe we can set a double date," said Greg.

"Speaking of dates, we're late for our reservations, Sara," said Nick.

"Oh, okay, Greg you have to tell me more about her."

"Okay, okay," said Greg smiling.

"Lizzie, we're going now," called Nick.

But Lizzie did not come out. Only the sound of the video games that they could hear.

"Lizzie?" called Sara.

"Lizzie, come here," said Greg.

Few seconds later Lizzie came out with her mouth and hands covered with chocolate. She looked guilty and scared at the same time.

"Lizzie," started Sara. Greg just chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was hungry," said Lizzie flailing her arms around. That only made things worse because bits of chocolate flew onto the floor. Greg quickly took her hands from moving or touching anything.

"You two go, I can handle this."

"Are you sure?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Bye mommy, bye daddy," said Lizzie waving her chocolate covered hands.

"Bye honey, love you," said Sara.

"Love you too," said Lizzie. Greg lifted her and brought her to the sink. Before Nick and Sara closed the door they heard Lizzie said, "Uncle Greg, when can we eat pizza?"

Nick and Sara just sighed. But they loved her more than anything in the world. She was the reason they realised their feelings for each other. Lizzie really changed their lives for the better.

"Your daughter's gonna drive Greg up the wall," said Sara.

"Oh, so when she misbehaves, she's my daughter?" asked Nick jokingly.

"Well, yeah," said Sara taking another bite of her dessert. They were at an Italian restaurant having a romantic dinner.

"Even though she can be a little devil sometimes I still love her more than anything," said Nick linking his hand with Sara's.

"Yeah, me too," said Sara.

"And I'm very glad Greg found someone that's right for him," said Sara.

"Yeah, he's been through a lot and he deserves to be happy," said Nick indicating the events few years back.

"Nick, do you regret anything that had happened?" asked Sara.

"Of course not, you don't even have to ask that, if any of that didn't happen, I wouldn't be here with you and have Lizzie as my daughter," said Nick rubbing circles on the back of Sara's hand with his thumb.

"I don't regret how things turned out too, you really make my life worth living," said Sara looking at their weddings.

"I love you, Sara, very much," whispered Nick.

"I love you too, Nick."

Sara felt her life had been completed. Who knew a drunken one night stand was the most perfect mistake she had ever made?

THE END

* * *

Finally this story is finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. REVIEW PLZ! 


End file.
